Normal Days
by Veral42
Summary: Hey, this is a Titans go to boarding school story. Yea, I know that it's rated M... but it's more like a 13 to 14 up story. I like it though, and so do most people, so it's cool. Epilogue up soon. Pairings: TERRAxBB , RAVENxSTAR , more in sequal.
1. Saying Hello

Hey guys, I'm finally back to writing fan fiction. () Well, the credit for this idea has to go to a fellow author since it's, sadly, not mine. (Thank You Queen-Of-Azarath ) Well, anyways, I don't own the Titans and I never will. Please don't sue me, I'm really, really poor. Well, enjoy the story.

FYI: Yea… here are the character names for this story (sorry if these names are used in countless other fics, I just thought that it would be easier to use names that people would recognize.)

Dick Grayson Robin

Kori Anderson Starfire

Katie Anderson Blackfire

Garfield Logan (Gar) Beast Boy

Victor Stone (a.k.a. Cy) Cyborg

Raven Sabel Raven

Camile Railson Kitten

Mr. Blood (headmaster of a rival school) Brother Blood

Mr. Slate (headmaster of Avon) Slade

Terra Mason Terra

Betty Kline (Bee) Bumblebee

Steven Barker Speedy

Maximus Dyne Mammoth

Jill Weston Jinx

Jack Peterson Gizmo

Important note: Special thanks to Queen-of-Azarath for some (like… 1/2) of the names… Please don't sue me. With that said, enjoy the story.

Another important Note: Please read and review some of my other works, it would mean a ton to me. You can get to them from my published page on the top of this page. Also, the home page link is to my published link on and I would appreciate it if you reviewed some of those as well. Thanks a ton

On with the story…

Normal Days

Chapter 1: "Saying Hello"

Clouds could be seen rolling over the campus of a small school. This school, Avon Old Farms, was a co-ed private school located in a semi-rural area of Avon Ct. This small school had only about 350-400 students in total and was a place where only the brightest students were accepted. This is where our story begins…

A boy, no more than 15, could be seen sleeping in a bed, secluded in a corner of his dorm room. It was soon going to be the first day of his real classes, though by the look on his face one never could have told. Suddenly, the blaring of an alarm clock started, startling the youngling to such an extent that he launched himself across the room and into the bed of his roommate. This individual, about 16, had short, spiked hair and wore a tight pair of black sunglasses to cover his eyes. Upon impact with his friend's bed he soon realized that this was a bad idea. Nobody will ever know, but perhaps this idea came when his enraged friend preceded to throw him back across the room and almost through the wall opposite them.

"Good morning Gar," said the boy, slowly climbing out of his violated bed.

"Hehehe, yea… Sorry about that…" The boy called Garfield (Gar) Logan said, rubbing the back of his head in shame.

The older boy just glared at him. This young man is Dick Grayson, one of the most respected people in the school. The reasons for his popularity differ in many ways, however. For his friends, they liked him as someone they knew they could trust and as someone who would never let them down. Girls throughout the school worshiped him as a god of beauty, and even people who had just met him showed their respects because of the calm and collected aura that always was around him.

Just as the two teens were about to leave and head down to first mess they ran (or at least Gar did…) into someone who they hadn't expected to at all.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The voice belonged to Victor Stone, jock all-star at the school. He, to date, held the most respected positions on ALL of the sports teams he played on and also held the unofficial records for ALL of the schools pool events.

"Oh, hey Cy." Dick responded, letting Gar off the hook… for now.

The reasoning behind this acquired nickname is actually quite simple. Besides for sports, cars, and being the runner of the schools computer network he was just an ordinary kid. Since his greatest notable influence was within the realm of computers, it was only a matter of time before his friends appointed him this nickname.

"So, how long do we have before breakfast?" asked Gar, finally having joined the 2 out in the hall.

"Um… not sure exactly, probably about 5-10 minutes." Replied Cy. "Hey, wanna go visit the girls before we head over to the mess hall?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Sounds good to me." Agreed Dick.

And so, the 3 boys headed over towards the girls dorm. As they exited the building they emerged into an area that was known as the quad. The name was given to it because of the four buildings that surrounded a small grassy area with 2 large pine trees, standing proud and erect. Leaving their dorm hall they headed through the quad and towards the girl's dorm, Jamerson, which was in between the theatre and the quad.

About two hours prior to all of this transpiring, up in the girl's dorm an alarm or two… or three… or a multiple of… anyways, a lot of alarms could be heard, their sound throwing the entire dorm into a stampede of girls, all wanting one of the first showers (seeing as their were only eight showers total in the dorm). One of the lucky few to get the first shower was a girl by the name of Kori Anderson. Having a height of 6'4", she is the star of the girl's varsity basketball team. Her popularity, however, was slightly stunted due to the fact that she was a "student from afar". She had come over last year from Russia, but regardless of where she came from her accent was surprisingly American.

As she entered her room to get changed a familiar voice spoke up. This was the voice of her roommate, (At least the first one. Kori has two roommates.) Raven Sabel. Quiet and dark she was mostly seen alone in her section of the dorm room or with Kori and her friends.

"Hey, so your back. When did you get in, last night?" Raven questioned, brushing a stray hair off of her face.

"Yes, it was quite late in fact." replied Kori. "It is good to see you again Raven." She ran up to Raven, embracing her in a chokehold of a hug.

"Yea," gasped Raven, trying to breath "it's good to see you to." Finally freeing herself from her roommate's embrace she wandered back over to the other side of the room where her bed was. "If you need any help unpacking just let me know."

"Oh, thank you kind friend, but I am afraid that I will not be in need of any assistance. All of my packing was done yesterday."

Before Raven could respond there was a sharp knock on the door. Outside the door stood a VERY impatient young girl. She stood about 5'10" (about the same height as Raven does) and her long blond hair coming down to her waist. By her appearance it was QUITE apparent that she (or her parents) was very rich. This young girl's name is Camile Railson. Slowly Kori opened the door to see who it was and as she did Camile pushed her way inside the room.

"CAMILE! What do you think you're doing? This room isn't yours!" Kori cried out as she fell to the floor.

"Oh, you. Be a doll and let me use your makeup and hairdryer, thanks." Sneered Camile as she strutted into Kori and Raven's bathroom (A/N: What a stuck up bitch).

"My god, the nerve of that girl! Hrmph!" Kori stormed over to her bed and sat down on it. She then proceeded to hit her bed, causing her pillow to fly across the room and into Camile's face as she was exiting the bathroom.

"MY GOD! You're such an inconsiderate bitch!" yelled Camile as she stormed out of the room in a huff, spit and foam flying from her mouth in rage.

"ARG! I swear one day I'll get her!" Kori was laying face down on her bed, highly upset and practically in tears (Not that she didn't have reason to be). This also happened to be when Raven walked back into the room, for she had left prior to this incident for the bathroom. Upon seeing the state that Kori was in she slowly approached the bed and placed a hand upon Kori's shoulder.

'What are you doing… this isn't like you at all.' she thought to herself.

"Ah… oh, hello Raven. sniff" Kori slowly wiped the tears out of her eyes and turned to face her friend. "I'm sorry, it's just that… well, and Camile was in here and was mean and…" she hurriedly tried to explain the situation, causing herself to slightly hyperventilate. Raven quickly quieted her, telling her that it was ok and to just get some rest. She said that if anyone asked about her, which she doubted they would seeing as it was HER she was referring to, that she would just tell them that she was getting some rest.

"Ah… sniff thanks Raven." Kori smiled up at her friend before she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Raven sighed, slowly walking down the stairs of the dorm and out into the quad. Maybe she'd see the boys on her way to mess, that would take some of the weight off of her mind…

End Notes: And there it is, the end of the first chapter. I know that it isn't all that long, but I promise that the overwhelming majority of the rest of the chapters will be MUCH, MUCH longer.

A/N: As some people might be guessing because of some subtle hints (and for those of you who are to dense to understand this, TS to you) this story will take some slightly less excepted turns. Please do not flame me for this, for they are because of my own personal life style. I am VERY WELL AWARE OF THE FACT THAT THERE IS NO EVIDENCE SUPPORTING ANY OF THIS, but please just try and respect how I have chosen to write my story (my story, not yours… EASY CONCEPT!). Anyways, if you read the entire story as I post it, thanks a TON to ALL of you! I'll make sure to respond to your reviews in my opening notes. Also, if you DO read all of this story I promise that, no matter how sad or… depressing, it may get, that it will all work out in the end. Once again, thanks for reading and I hope to get a lot of reviews, because reviews make my fingers type a lot faster!

Thanks again and please R&R,

-Veral42


	2. PreSchool Activities: Part 1 of 2

Introductory notes: Hey, sorry this is taking so firkin' long to write… but it IS kind of difficult to write when I don't have any feedback for X number of days. I always like to open up by responding to reviews (for any of you who read my other stories before I took them down) and comments… but I DON'T HAVE ANY, NOW DO I!!! Oh well, here's the next chapter anyways. Sorry that it's up late, but I really want to respond to some comments before the story.

Yey reviews… after 2-3 days! Oh well… here goes nothing:

Rose: Lol, I've never seen anybody yelling hurrah for either Slade or Kitten, but oh well. As for the pairings… you'll just have to read to find out (I know, I'm evil ). All I'll say is yes, somebody dies… but till then you'll just have to sit and wonder, sorry.

Aurorasmist: I'm really glad that you like it. I'll update again ASAP!

Dramaqueensandflannels: I'm glad that you like it, and I'm seriously sorry about having to stop there, but I just wanted to accomplish some basic introductions for the first chapter, sorry.

Queen-of-Azarath: Yup, sorry but that, but otherwise it would have been COUNTLESS MONTHS (lol) before the story was put up. Are all of them really YOURS though? I wonder… oh well, lol. Anyways, I'm glad that you like the story so far and as I promised in my e-mail I updated ASAP. Lol, you know two boys named Eric? Eh, I was kinda a twit at that age as well, lol. Ah, how the times change. Anyways, I hope that you'll keep reading this story, as your input really means a lot to me. Oh, yes, could you PLEASE stop boy-bashing in your stories, please? I feel hated, lol. Have a good holiday season.

Misunderstoodgirl: I'm glad that you do. Why are you misunderstood???

Matchin' Laces: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Yet another person who approves of my writing, lol. I can't wait for another review.

Well, my life is now a lot better, the world is a happier place, and my fingers are flying towards the keys. What a beautiful day outside, makes me just want to sit in my basement and type… You know what? I WILL! YEY! Anyways, this is the first real chapter, so don't be expecting anything (I'm not even sure what it'll be about yet). Oh well, guess we're ALL waiting for a story, lol.

A/N: I'm surprised that nobody gave me a review about some certain things that could be happening in the story and I'm QUITE glad that I received no flames. Flames are never a good thing for ANY aspiring author to receive, and I'm here on behalf of all authors on to send out a plea to stop the flaming. I've sent out 1 or 2 and they are some of the biggest low points of my life. Moving on, for anybody who's read my bio (which I doubt anybody has) would know that this story's setting is at a boarding school named Avon Old Farms. Please note the fact that I DON'T own Avon. For another note, Avon Old Farms ISN'T actually a co-ed school, but we do have many interactions with girl's schools because of our numerous activities… so I'm writing this story AS IF it were a co-ed school. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far and now…

ON WITH THE STORY!

**_Important Notice:_** Occasionally I will post one of these right before the beginning of the story and it means that I forgot to give a character name, something "big" is happening, or some other notice that should be read.

Carl Washington (X) Red X

Mad Mod (dean of academics) Professor Brit

Mr.McGavin (dean of students) Cinderblock

Mr.Westington (dean of faculty) Plasmus human form

Normal Days

Chapter 2: Pre-School Activities

Part 1 of 2

Raven was still contemplating what had just transpired as she slowly walked down her dorm stairs and out into the quad. She slowly breathed in the cool fall air. All of her friends back home were probably already back into the swing of things in the public schools. She didn't regret coming back here for the pre-school year activities. Yea, they sucked, but it was still better than sitting in her room at home and staring at an empty wall.

'Why did I do all of that? I know she's my friend, but…" she was still in her own little world by the time she actually entered the quad… and almost running Garfield over in the process.

"WOAH, you in there Raven? You're like… totally spaced there. You alright?" Gar asked, a little concerned for his slightly more-than-gothic friend.

"Hmm… oh sorry 'bout that, I was just thinking to myself about… things."

Oh, well… that's fine" Gar was still a bit suspicious, but gave up.

Yea, it's cool. Anyways…" Dick started to trail off "…Hey, where's Kori, isn't she you're roommate again this year?"

"Oh, yea but…" Raven stopped remembering her promise to Kori "…but she's not feeling well right now. She told me she'd prefer to be alone right now. Sorry, but I'll have to ask that you not disturb her rest."

Oh… sure, no problem." Dick was slightly taken aback by this unfortunate turn of events. In all of the time he had known Kori she had never once been sick. He was unsure if Raven was telling the truth, but decided to end the subject. "Oh, well… that's to bad. Crummy time for her to be sick."

"Yea…" Raven stared at Dick, knowing full well that he knew that she had been lying. She wasn't going to concern herself with that now though.

"Hey, is it just me or is anybody else STARVING!?!" cried out Garfield, just as his stomach let out a roar.

"Yea, I'm with Gar on this one. LET'S GET FOOD!" Victor called out, already halfway to the mess hall.

"Well… looks like the jury has spoken." said Raven, sarcasm dripping from her voice once again.

"Yea… we'd better go." Dick was still studying Raven as the made there way over to mess.

* * *

About half an hour later the four friends were exiting the mess hall, fully satisfied.

"Well… that was good. I'd completely forgotten how good the food at this place was. It almost rivals a home cooked meal."

"Yea, it's a ton better than the food at any of the public schools." Dick said, nodding in agreement with his friend's statement.

"DUDES! How can you eat that stuff?!? Those were once, like, alive!" Garfield was in the middle of a COMPLEATE FIT, due to the fact that the school had served a meat product as part of the meal.

"Gar… calm down." Raven stated in a rather annoyed voice. "How many times MUST we go over this before it finally sinks in? You are, quite literally, the only vegetarian that goes to the school at this point in time. Maybe if there were more someone MIGHT care… but I doubt it. Therefore, the school will continue to serve meat… no matter HOW much you might dislike it."

Gar continued to walk in silence… mumbling to himself about the injustice of the world, even as they entered the village green.

It was close to 100 X 100 feet and three large trees stood within its confines, providing shade to whoever decided to hold an activity there. It stood in-between the quad and the mess hall. On its right were two faculty houses.

In one lived Mr. Slate, the headmaster of Avon. He stood about 6'4" and was a well educated man. In his mid-late 20s', he was the prefect man to be the headmaster. Himself, a graduate of Avon, he knew the school inside and out. Also, he was, respectively, the head coach of the Jujitsu team at the school. He was renowned for his skill at martial arts, seeing as he was the 6th rank in the northeastern divisions.

In the other house lived Mr.Westington, the dean of faculty. A well respected man among both the students and the faculty. He stood about 5'10" and had short brown hair, not to mention the fact that he coached the Varsity track & field, swimming, and cross-country teams. A quiet and compassionate man, he was a very common confidant of the students when they were having problems. Unfortunately, he was, at the moment, sick with the flu and unable to leave his small house.

As they reached a set of benches they sat down and Dick pulled out a notice that he had received the night before.

"God… I hate all this crap. We had to do this 'introduction to Avon' crap LAST YEAR to. It doesn't accomplish anything." Dick complained, reading the notice.

"Yea, you can say that again." agreed Victor. "They tell you that it's so that we can meet new people, but last year I didn't meet a single person last year except Gar… and I was in a group of 15 people!"

"Well can we PLEASE just stop talking about how much we dislike the activity and see what's first?" Raven sounded annoyed.

"Oh, sure. Sorry about that Rae. Well let's see, first off we have to e at a meeting in the theatre in… OMG! Five minuets ago!"

"Well, isn't this special, we're already late and the school year hasn't even started yet."

"Um… sure Rae, but right now we should probably get over to the theater" Gar said, oblivious to the fact that Raven was being sarcastic.

"Right…"

* * *

The four friends ran up towards the theatre, which had formerly been a boiler room, seeing numerous other's doing the same. As they ran into the theater they saw that there were barely any seats left. The four quickly sat down, before all the seats next to each other were gone. Just as they sat down the headmaster, Mr. Slate, stood up and started speaking.

"Welcome, one and all, to another year here at the Farms. I can't tell you all how excited I am to see you all here. I can already see some old faces… and some that are new here. Before we begin I would just like to make a quick announcement. As some of you may or may not know, every four years a group of schools, all located in the northeast, compete in an array of athletic events. This event is known as The Tournament of Champions (kudos to you if you know where this is from ). This is one of those four years. Now, this competition will include ALL of our qualified athletes in a numerous array of sports throughout the year. I don't expect any of you to begin your training right away, but the sooner you start the better your chances are of being accepted onto one of our various teams. But now, I am sure you are tired of hearing me talking… so let me introduce to you our Dean of Faculty, Mr.Westington. If you would please…"

Mr.Westington slowly stepped forward, accepting the mic, accompanied with a standing ovation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, first of all I would like to thank you all for taking off the last few days of your summer vacations to come here for the pre-school initiation activities. These activities are intended to help you get acquainted with the school, the buildings, the surrounding grounds, and most importantly… the kids here AT the school. Now, to start off our activities we will have an orientation program here in the theatre tomorrow at noon. Please, try and be on time as we will be starting EXACTLY at 12:00p.m. I hope you all have a good day and get a good night sleep, because you'll need it for tomorrow."

With that Mr.Westington took his seat in the faculty chairs and Mr. Slate once again took the podium.

"Thank you, Mr.Westington, for your fine words of wisdom to our students, both old and new. Now, I would advise all of you to take Mr.Westington's advice and get a good nights sleep tonight. Now, lunch should be starting in about an hour or so and I hope to see you all there. Have a good day."

And with that the meeting was adjourned. The students quickly filed out of the theatre and towards their respective destinations. Everybody was planning on enjoying the rest of their day to the fullest with their friends. The new students, not knowing anybody, just went back up to the dorms, hoping to meet some people in their hall and make some friends. Dick, Raven, Garfield, and Victor were broken up in the theatre and met again back at the Village Green.

"Dude, that's the same speech that Mr. Slate gave LAST year!" Victor complained once they were all back together again.

"Yea, he isn't exactly the most imaginative speech giver ever, but at least he's building a lot of new and up to date buildings for us." Added Gar, who was busy trying to decide what he would do for lunch, since lunch that day was turkey sandwiches.

"Well, I'd love to stick around and talk with you all, but I think I'll go back to the dorm and check on Kori… If that's ok with you all?" said Raven, speaking up for the first time since the meeting.

"Huh… oh yea, sure." Dick said, studying her closely. He still didn't think that Raven was being completely truthful whit them about Kori, but he still didn't think that it was the right time to confront her no that matter. "We'll catch up with you later. Tell Kori we say hi."

"Sure, don't worry about it." Raven said. "I'll see you guys later." and with that she walked off towards her dorm.

"Hey, what you guys say we all head down to the weight room and start working out? That way we'll all be in shape for when the tourney comes around." Victor said, looking across the parking lot over towards the rink.

It stood close to three stories tall and was built only recently. Within the confines of this new facility were four major sections. The biggest of these sections was dedicated to the hockey rink, seeing as hockey was the biggest winter sport at Avon. Right off to the side of that was the trainer's office, a place where the students could go to get injuries checked out without having to leave campus. Also off of this same hallway was the weight room. A small area consisting of four – five treadmills / elliptical trainers, as well as close to 15 other machines, all designed to help the students keep in shape. At the back of this building was the laundry pickup / drop-off area. It was here that, every Tuesday morning, the students could drop off all of their dirty laundry so that it could be taken to the cleaners. And it was here that, every Friday morning – Saturday evening that the students could come and pick up their laundry.

Dick and Gar, after thinking about their friends proposal, finally came up with their decisions.

"Sure, I'll go." Dick said, a smile playing on his lips. "I really have to get into shape for Jujitsu season if I want to have a shot at making varsity this year." Dick still remembered having been the LAST CUT from the varsity squad last year, and he wanted to prove himself this year by getting a position on the starting team for varsity.

"Boyah! Sweet dude… how about you Gar?" Both of his friends turned to him, waiting for his answer.

"… Nah, sorry guys, but I think I'm gunna go see Raven for a little while. Maybe I could help out there some. Anyways, you guys know my outlook on work, never really been into the whole effort part of it. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Hey, whatever you wanna do man. We'll see ya tonight maybe at mess." And with that, Dick and Victor walked off towards the weight room and Garfield walked off in the direction of the girl's dorm.

* * *

As Garfield was heading over towards the girls dorm he started to think to himself. Why had he volunteered to head over to Raven and Kori's room to see if there was anything he could do? He was never the first person to volunteer for ANYTHING, and that included helping a sick friend. 'Oh well,' he thought to himself 'no reason to start thinking about that now, seeing as I'm already there.' At this point Garfield was already standing outside Raven and Kori's room. He slowly knocked on the door and walked into the room. He stopped short when he saw what was going on.

Kori was sitting next to Raven, hugging her and sobbing into her shoulder. Raven, on the other hand, looked absolutely furious at what she was being told, but was restraining her anger out of care to that she wouldn't upset Kori anymore than she already was. As Garfield walked in Kori was still talking to Raven.

"And the… sob sob sob then she… sob and then she… sob sob sob" She was crying so hard that she couldn't even get the words out of her mouth. Raven shushed her, trying her best to continue to comfort her friend.

"There, there. Come on, stop crying and tell me what happened then…" She trialed off, partially out of uneasiness on how to continue and partially because she had noticed Gar was standing in the doorway.

"I, uhhh… I was just coming up to…" he was cut short as Raven FINALLY snapped and flipped out on him, throwing him from the room.

"You CREEP!!! How DARE you, of all people, come up here at a time like this. Can't you see that this isn't a good time? CAN'T YOU!?! Get the HELL out of our room!" Even as she slammed the door, and as he ran down the hall and back to his dorm room, she regretted ever saying it. He hadn't really done anything wrong, but he had just come at a really bad time. She wanted to go after him and apologize, but at the same time she knew that it would only make things worse. Plus she still had to finish talking to Kori about what happened. Sitting back down on the bed she wrapped her arm around Kori's waist and hugging her, trying once again to comfort her good friend.

* * *

Other than that the rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. Dick and Victor skipped lunch and spent the rest of the day working out, all the way up until dinner. Kori and Raven skipped lunch, and Raven finally got Kori to calm down enough to tell her what had happened. After that Raven told Kori about the meting and Kori went to bed very early, seeing as how she was tired out from crying all day. As for Garfield, well, he spent the rest of the day in his room, playing video games and trying to figure out what the hell he had done to tick off Raven THIS time. After that the friends, minus Raven and Kori had dinner, but they didn't happen to run into each other there. Then gar went off to his room and went to bed while Dick and Victor went back over to the weight room and continued to work out till 10:00 p.m. Saying their farewells they both then headed up to their rooms and retired for the night.

The next morning went about how every morning SHOULD go. Dick's alarm woke him up at around 8:00a.m. and he then proceeded to DRAG Garfield out of bed and threw him into a cold shower to wake him up. Within seconds Gar was up, showered, and ready for the day. While he dressed, Dick took an open shower and washed himself up so that he looked presentable. This included spiking his hair from its naturally slick style. At around 8:15a.m. or so, Victor's alarm went off and, like Dick and Gar, he to took a shower. Meeting up with Dick and Gar, the three of them hung out until around 9:00a.m. or such and then headed off towards the mall hall, hoping to run into the girls there. As I said, just like every morning went… until the boys ran into Raven and Kori at breakfast. When they first saw them the two were chatting quietly over at a table near the middle of the refectory. As the boys walked over to them the two girls looked up from their conversation and Raven stood up, walking over to them.

"Um… is their something we can help you with?" Dick said, looking at Raven in a slightly uneasy manner.

"Hm, oh, no. I just was wondering if I could talk to Gar for a second." Gar gulped nervously at the mere mention of his name. Dick glanced over at him, but said nothing to him. He only nodded to Raven as he and Victor mad their way over to where Kori was sitting.

"Hey, umm Gar, I just wanted to say that…" She couldn't get out anymore than that before Gar interrupted her, holding up his hands as if they were a shield between him and a death incarnate.

"Hey, I'm sorry, really. I don't know what I did to tick you off this time, but PLEASE just don't kill me. I'm to young to die really, see? I'm only 15."

"Um…Gar? I just wanted to say that…" Once again she was cut off by Gar's protests.

"Seriously, I didn't mean to walk in on anything that was happening… seriously! I'll just leave you alone from now on." And before Raven could even protest, let alone project ANY kind of sound from her mouth, Gar had already taken off, sprinting back towards his dorm room and locking the door but tight.

End Notes:

YEY! My second chapter is FINALLY done! It took me forever to write this thing… almost two or three complete days. Sorry I kind of stopped the chapter short, but it's like… 1:00a.m. EST and I REALLY NEED SOME SLEEP, LOL! Anyways, the next chapter might be up in a few more days.

Hey, guess what. I'm on break! I LOVE VACACION!!! There's nothing like the last couple of days before school's out. The anticipation rips you apart, lol.

Anyways, I'm hoping to here from all of you… seeing as I want more reviews before starting the next chapter. The feedback that I get from all of my readers is SERIOUSLY important to my ego as a writer and I just LOVE being able to respond to all of your reviews in the next chapter.

I guess what I'm trying to say is just… R&R PLEASE!!! Thanks to all of you who are reading this story, and thanks to those of you who are just starting it. Seriously, I'd be absolutely nowhere without people like you rooting for me from the sidelines. So seriously, a big round of applause to ALL of you, no matter HOW small your contribution may be.

Kudos to you and have a happy holiday season,

Veral42


	3. PreSchool Activities: Part 2 of 2

A/N: Yo, sorry once again for the wait, but I was just at "Ocean's Twelve", it wasn't anything amazing… but it was really cool because I went with this guy that I really, REALLY like. Yea, that and my boyfriend at Avon broke up with me right before the winter break sob. But anyways, all that's important is that I'm back and writing this story once again. And now… drum roll… my responses to your reviews.

Queen-of-Azarath: Really, you didn't get it??? Oh well, it wasn't really anything all that major. I sent it to the address on your author's page… but whatever. Really, it all sounds familiar? YA THINK, LOL. Same type of story, lol. I'm sorry if the end was kinda cliffy… but that's just because I got to tired to finish it last night at like… 1:00a.m. EST. Oh well. Thanks, I intend to have a good holiday… if I ever stop fighting with my parents (MY GOD!!! Ever since they found out that I'm gay they've been looking at me like I'm some kinda strange animal… sob) I HATE THEM!

aurorasmist: Yea… I know that the ending was kinda sketched out, but it'll all work itself out… I PROMISE (Hehehe)! Thanks, I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I'll update the story whenever I finish this chapter!

Wren O' brien: YUP, LOL. You're the first person whose commented on the fact that the competition was influenced by "Winner Take All"!!! Oh well, I'm glad that you like the story so far.

Misunderstoodgirl: LOL, so that's why you're misunderstood. He, don't we all hate teachers… at least while we're in school, lol. Anyways… I'm glad that you like the story so far. Thanks for all of your support.

Titansfan: Hey, you're on vacation to??? AWSOME!!! We got on vacation last Friday… but whatever. I'm really happy that you, like most, are satisfied with the story. I hope to see more reviews.

Neoendgame: I'm glad that my story sucked you into it. that's what it's supposed to do. Please, keep the reviews coming.

Matchin' Laces: Lol, no, I don't think that you would be the type to send flames to anybody. Anyways, I would love it if you would give me some constructive criticism… anyways, constructive criticism is the only way that the story will improve (DOES EVERYBODY HEAR THAT?!?). Hmm…

A/N cont: Ok now… yea, sorry that it's taking me so long to update, but I'm pretty ticked off by the fact that my boyfriend just broke up with me… and right before the holiday break to. SOB SOB SOB …Eh, oh well… nothing I can really do about it at this point… seeing as he just left for California for break… On another note, please don't be to disappointed if this chapter is really short. That's only because this WAS originally going to be included in my last chapter… but I just got to tired to finish typing it all up then. Anyways, it made a nice cliffhanger for all of you fans out there. Oh well, enough talking. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

Normal Days

Chapter 3: Pre-School Activities

Part 2 of 2

Garfield was still in a full sprint by the time he had reached his dorm room… and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. Dashing into his bedroom he threw the door shut behind him and locked it as tight as he could (which wasn't very tight… seeing as it was only a wooden bolt that locked the door. 'My god,' he thought to himself 'I'm such an idiot! There's no WAY I could talk to Raven… especially after what happened yesterday.' Slumping down onto his bed, fatigue overtook him and threw him into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the refectory…

Raven had been left standing absolutely speechless by what had just happened… that and the fact that her other three friends were staring at her, waiting for an explanation of what had happened just now.

Turning back to her friends she slowly walked over to her friends and sat back down at the lunch table, not really wanting to talk to anybody but already knowing that they were going to ask.

"So um…" Dick was the first one to recover from the scene "… Would you mind, oh I don't know… telling us what the hell that was all about?" He looked over at Raven, waiting for an explanation.

"Yea girl, what the hell was all of that about??? I take it he found your room and his "help" didn't go as planned or something?"

'MY GOD!!! That's what he was there for!!!' Raven couldn't help but be overcome with an even greater sense of guilt that she was already under.

"Oh, um… yea. He came at… a bad time and well… I kind of, you know, flipped out at him and kicked him out of our room… and um… yea." Raven looked down at the floor, not knowing what else she could say.

"So, friend Raven, why do you not go and talk to him and try to set things strait. I'm sure, that if given a chance, this situation will work itself out." Kori smiled at her friend, hoping that she was radiating a courageous aura unto Raven.

"Yea… I'm with Kori on this one Rae. Unless you go and talk to him there's no way in HELL that things will ever be normal around here again… especially if he goes running off every time he sees you (unbeknownst to HIM however, things will NEVER be normal again… and it will all be HIS fault… BECAUSE I'M WRITING THIS STORY!!! Anyways…) (Hey… did I mention that I don't like Robin???)." he nodded his head in approval.

"Hmm…" Raven stood, slowly to say the least. She looked out into oblivion, she was in her own world now… and she didn't know what to do. She already knew that there was no way to get to Garfield… he wouldn't even let her near him at this point. Just as she was starting to formulate a plan, Mr. Slate stood and moved towards the mic. Everyone was instantly silent.

"Boy and girls…" he paused, causing a tension to grow within the audience "Due to… regrettable... circumstances, all of the activities that were scheduled for today…" at this point he paused as a large man walked towards him.

"Oh gods, with Mr.McGavin talking to him we already KNOW that nothing good is going to come from THIS announcement." complained Dick.

As Mr.McGavin walked away there was a most disturbing grin across Mr. Slate's face. "Hm… As it seems, there is going to be a slight CHANGE in the plans for today. Only those students who are FRESHMEN need attend these pre-school activities. I am SINCEARLY sorry for the inconvenience that this poses to some of you… but I assure you that it will all work itself out in the end. Once again, I am sorry for this inconvenience and the… problems," at this he shot a glance at Mr.McGavin "that this may cause for some of you. I bid you farewell, seeing as I have… other things that I must attend to. Have a nice day."

And with that Mr. Slate, accompanied by Mr.McGavin, left the refectory, leaving a stunned student body to figure out what HELL had just happened.

"Now then…" all four of the friends were slightly shocked, to say the least. "Anyways, I think that I may have an idea on how I might be able to get an opportunity to talk to Gar… seeing as I already KNOW that there's no way in HELL that he would let me talk to him right now. But…" she trailed off.

"But what, good friend Raven? Were you not about to say something?" Kori was staring at her friend in confusion.

"Ah… yea, I'm going to need your help with this, at least… one of you." She shot a glance over at Kori, who nodded her head in approval. "Ok, thanks a TON!" Kori only smiled at her.

End Notes: Well, wasn't THAT a short chapter! well… what a nice ending!!! I think I might finish it NEXT chapter. I know, I'm mean… SO SUE ME THEN!!! Wait, no… ignore that last part… yea. Sorry, but I feel like taking out my anger in my story in slightly more… subtle ways (Hehehe). Oh well, at least I actually HAVE a plan for the next chapter now… YEY! I think this is the first time I've REALLY BEEN happy in a LONG TIME!!! Ok now… as for everything else… yea, all I really have to say is… R&R PLEASE!!! And with that said, HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL ('cept me o'course)!!!

Hey, an afterthought!!! Anybody, got ANY IDEA how I might be able to get back together with my BF??? Thanks all, have a good day now.

Thanks to ALL,

Veral42


	4. An Understanding Between Friends: 1 of 2

Introductory Notes: Hey all, it's been a little while, I know… but still, whatever. I don't know, my life's kinda sucking right now (when ISN'T it sucking?) but that's ok, I'll get over it… sometime… not sure when though… oh well. Yea… I'm starting to babble again. I do that sometimes, you know? It's like one of those bad habits that you just can't get rid of, even though you know it's there. Does ANYBODY UNDERSTAND?!?!? Guess not, but whatever… I'm babbling again, sorry about that. I sent an IM to my ex-boyfriend sob sob sob and he started to yell at me and told me not to bother him. sob sob sob …My life sucks. But now on a happier note…

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Hey all, I was just reading some of my own fics on (OUR GREAT AND MIGHTY SHRINE FOR FANFICTION!!!) and I noticed something that was MOST disturbing to me. Well, as it seems, DIDN'T register all of my "" signs with my NAMEING SECTIONS!!! I am MOST SURE that this caused some GREAT DISTURBANCE within you reading experience. I am MOST sorry for this HENIOUS deed on the part of … but I am most sure that there is NO WAY IN HELL that they'd change their policies for only myself. My deepest and most sincere apologies to ALL. Have a HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON!

Hey to all of you, thanks a TON () for all of your reviews. Without these I would have NO motivation to continue writing this story (that and the many, MANY stories that I have ideas for that I'm going to write in the very near future… at least after I finish THIS story like… all 30 chapters …that and all of the sequels TO THIS story). ANYWAYS… now I think that I owe you ALL responses to you OH so welcome reviews. THANKS TO ALL!!!!!

Misunderstoodgirl: Thanks, () I'm glad that you like the story. LOL, who doesn't hate their homework, lol. I get SO MUCH at school it's not even funny, hehehe. boarding school's ONLY setback, lol. Hey, seriously, have a VERY happy holiday season.

Aurorasmist: LOL, don't worry, everything in the story WILL WORK ITSELF OUT IN THE END… at least… for the most part… there will be a sequel so… and then there's that little detail about Dick… and then a possibility of death… and then the fact that the story's PART TRAGEDY! But yea, it'll all work itself out… for me at least… well… as well as this story can… so… yea, moving forward VERY swiftly... yea. Now, as for the fact that my boyfriend dumped me… BLACKMAIL IS **NOT** A VISABLE ANSWER!!!!!!!!! I DON'T DO SHIT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!! But whatever, THANKS FOR NOTHING… JK! Thanks anyways, but I'd rather not. On another note… thanks, I'm glad that you liked the ending of the chapter there, but as I said IN the last chapter… it was a little short for my tastes… I'm babbling again… sorry. Oh, well. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Neoendgame: LOL, no, I can absolutely ASSURE you that the next chapter will by NO MEANS be the last one! There will EASILY be 20 chapters in this story, so there is no need for you to fret any longer. But anyways… I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I hope to see more reviews from you. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Matchin' Laces: Hey, thanks for ALL of your support on this story… it really means a TON to me when people keep reviewing for every chapter like you have. It tells me that people ACTUALY CARE about my writing. Also, as for my boyfriend… yea, I don't think I'm ever going to get back together with him… oh well… Anyways, on a happier note, HAVE A VERY HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON!

TitansFan: NOPE, I HATE ROBIN! He's SO ANOYING ALL OF THE TIME! Don't worry though, the story will all work itself out how it was meant to… for me, anyways. As for more Star (Kori) / Robin (Dick) fluff… um… I would but… well, anyways, just keep reading please. Yea, I know that about my ex already, lol. Thanks for your support… but do you REALLY HAVE TO BOY BASH!?! I take personal offence to that you know… seeing as I AM a boy myself. Thanks for all of your support and I hope to get more reviews by you, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Wow… lots of people like to review my stories, lol. Oh well, I do guess that it's a GOOD thing… though it does get tiresome filling up pages with reviews. It makes me lose track of how long the ACTUAL STORY is, lol. But whatever, please, KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING ()! Now, as for the story… I would HIGHLY appreciate it if you would continue to review so… on with the story!

I/N:

Aquaman Alan Granger

Normal Days

Chapter 4: "An Understanding Between Friends"

Part 1 of 2

Garfield was STILL laying in his room as all of this transpired, and was thus unaware of the change in plans AND the plotting that was taking place. 'Hm,' he thought to himself 'I wonder if Raven was REALLY still mad at me…". He kinda felt guilty about running off like that, but still, he didn't feel like being the one who would make ay move towards talking to the other… Little did he know that Raven was ALREADY MAKING PREPORATIONS for the two of them to meet… face to face once again.

On the other side of the campus in Kori and Raven's room…

Kori and Raven were sitting on their floor, finally smoothing over what was going to happen so that Raven could apologize to Gar for what had happened the other day. Finally having finished all of the final preparations for their plan they stood, preparing for what would happen later that night.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for everyone… at least, everyone BUT Raven and Kori. Robin spent the ENTIRE DAY obsessing over his Jujitsu techniques and Victor wasted away HIS day in the weight room, working out so that he could make an all varsity year. Garfield sat on his bed and "pondered" random stuff until Dick LITERALY DRAGGED HIM TO DINNER! Raven and Kori, on the other hand, sat in their room and fretted about what was going to happen later on.

FINALLY NIGHT FALLS…

After dinner Victor had retired to his room, as had everyone else… everyone save for two people. These two people silently crept across campus until the were right below the window of two VERY specific people. The people creeping, as you might have guessed, were none other than Raven and Kori… and can anybody guess who's window they were outside??? (If you answered D: Garfield and Dick's then you're right) That's right, Garfield and Dicks (As if you DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW THAT!). From each of their pockets they pulled out a small pouch, each one filled with small pebbles (Can ANYBODY guess what they're for?). Slowly opening the pouches they both pulled out some of the pebbles and started to pelt Garfield and Dick's window with them.

Within seconds the window was thrown open and a VERY ANGRY DICK was glaring at them from the other side of the window.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?" Dick shouted out the window, pissed as hell at whoever was throwing stuff at his window at this ungodly hour at night.

Looking over at his clock he saw the time was close to 1:30a.m. Returning to the figures outside of his window he gave them a piece of his mind. "Do you have ANY IDEA what time it is?!?!? It's almost 1:30a.m. What on EARTH compelled you to do something like this?

It was Kori's who answered his question for him. "Well, you see, Raven was QUITE upset at the fact that Garfield had not let her do the speaking to him this morning, and thus we formulated a plan as to she could speak with him and do the "making up" with him because she had been yelling at him yesterday even though it had not been anything he had done, but only because she was frustrated and then he was still upset with her this morning and didn't listen to her when she had tried to apologize so then we decided to come tonight and…" she stopped, having FINALLY having run out of breath.

"Um… ok… Kori, Raven, is that you… what the HELL is she babbling about Raven???" Sleep had finally started to retake him and he was slowly, but surely starting to fall asleep again.

"In short, we came so that I could apologize to Garfield and so that things could, in your own words, 'be back to normal'." She stated, leaving Dick with a slightly startled look on his face.

"Urg… well… could you come back in the morning? Please?" Dick asked, yawning out loud for no reason in particular.

"Sure… sorry to bother you…" Raven and Kori left, leaving Raven QUITE depressed due to the failure of her plan.

As the two finally reached their dorm room Kori took notice of this and walked over to Raven in hopes of comforting her friend.

"Raven…" she started, but didn't know how to finish.

"Don't bother Kori… all of my friends hate me… and now, neither Gar OR Dick will want to see me for like, the rest of the year. Hey probably just think I'm some creepy girl who has issues." Tears started to form in Raven's eyes as she said this.

Kori was distressed to see her best friend like this. 'Do you really JUST see her as a "friend", though' questioned her mind. Kori was startled by this, but that wasn't saying that she didn't expect it. She had, for some time now, known she had liked Raven… but this was just the first time that she had really accepted it as who she was. Leaning over towards Raven she lightly kissed her best friend on the cheek.

"Raven…" she now knew what to say and the words flowed from her mouth like water flows in a river. "… not all of your friends hate you. I, for one, know that I do not think such things about you." She smiled at Raven as her friend gave her a startled stare. "Sleep well… friend." and with that Kori walked across the room to her OWN bed, lay down and went to sleep. Mentally she was kicking herself for not telling Raven how she REALLY felt towards her straight out, but she figured that her friend had already figured that out by now.

'WHAT THE HELL!!!' Raven's mind was racing, trying to figure out what Kori had just said and done. 'Did she mean what she said LITERALY?!?' Her mind was throwing out a million questions all at once… though… she already knew what Kori had just been trying to tell her, no matter how much she was trying to deny it. 'OH… MY… GOD… My best friend / roommate, who just happens to also be a girl, was just trying to tell me that they LOVE ME!?!' As I said, her mind was racing.

After giving some thought to the matter she decided to rest on the thought… she needed sleep so her mind could begin to function properly again. And with on final thought (which I SHANT tell you ) she fell into a sleep, plagued by dreams of recent events.

End Notes: Well, let's get some of the OBVIOUS thing out of the way:

YES, I AM AWARE THAT THIS WASN'T EXPECTED!!! TO ANY OF YOU WHO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS… WELL, TS TO YOU!!!

I don't like getting flames… You don't like getting flames… 'nough said

For those of you who keep sending requests for fluff… please stop lol. Here are the pairings (IN SHOW NAMES):

Starfire / Raven

Terra / Beast Boy

Cyborg / Jinx

Aquaman / Bumblebee

For all of you Robin fans out there… TS (and yes, I do know that he isn't paired with anyone… don't worry about that, there's a REASON!)

A nicer way of saying post #1… I am well aware that this is a lesbian couple, but as I said in chapter 1s' end notes… this will be from my own life and I KNOW THAT THERE ISN'T ALWAYS EVIDENCE TO BACK UP ALL THE ACTION IN THE STORY!

Now… with all of THAT out of the way… hello to all (again). It is with my MOST SINCERE hopes that this pairing doesn't turn you away from my story… but moving on to a NEW topic… Yey, only four – five days left until Christmas (if you aren't Christian then know that NO OFFENCE is meant by this comment). Seeing as how there is very little left to discuss… I guess I'll end by saying this. HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON TO ALL OF MY MOST LOYAL REVIEWERS!!!!! Please R&R (but no flames please )!

Thanks,

Veral42


	5. An Understanding Between Friends: 2 of 2

Introductory Notes: Hey all! Welcome to yet ANOTHER installment of "Normal Days". I'm kind of disappointed at the fact that some people who had been reviewing me have slacked off and NOT REVIEWED (Curses to them!)… All I hope is that it wasn't caused by my choice of pairings in the story. Now, to all of you Terra haters out there… FUCK YOU! There, now I feel better. Nicely put, TS to all of you. I feel like making this a Terra / "Garfield" story, so please don't flame me… Please? Now… on with review responses…

I/N: Hey… yet another heinous deed on the part of !!!!! All of the stars that I put around my sobs' weren't transferred into my final release and may have caused some confusion. NO! I'm NOT calling my ex a son of a bitch… all of those sobs' was me crying, so sorry if there was any confusion. Now… on with what I HAD BEEN doing.

Matchin' Laces: Really? The pairing doesn't bother you? YEY! It's nice to know that the new generation is SO OPEN MINDED ()! I HATE people who look down on others for their choices (THAT GOES FOR YOU TO BUSH!!! DAMN YOU!!!). I can't wait for more reviews from you. HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON and PLEASE, if you have ANY suggestions (besides pairings) for the story, please fill me in on it. THANKS!

Queen-of-Azarath: DUDE, YOU'RE GROUNDED?!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU **DO**? Oh well, guess it can't be helped. Yea, parents ARE a pain in the ass. My moms the BIGGEST BITCH IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, now that, THAT'S out of the way… yea. Hey, I hope you're un-grounded by the end of the week, lol! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Misunderstoodgirl: Lol, YES I LIKE CHOCOLATE! You don't get a lot of homework during the holiday seasons??? LUCKY! Lol, yea… "bye bye" to you to, lol.

Rose: Um… no Terra doesn't die… she IS a main character after all... not that the person who dies ISN'T a main character, but… anyways… yea. To find out who dies you'll just have to keep on reading the story. As for the pairings… did you even READ chapter four?!? No? Didn't think so. If you HAD you would have seen the fact that I LISTED THE PAIRINGS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, LOL!!!!! Anyways, no, it isn't a Robin (Dick) / Starfire (Kori) story OR a Beast Boy (Garfield) / Raven (well… Raven, I guess) story. Let me once again state the pairings to you.

A: Raven (Raven…) / Starfire (Kori)

B: Beast Boy (Garfield) / Terra (um… Terra)

C: Cyborg (Victor) / Jinx (Jill)

D: Aquaman (Alan) / Bumblebee (Betty)

Now, with those taken care of, I hope to see PLENTY more reviews from you and have a VERY HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON!!!!!

SICK! ALL OF MY REVIEWS HAVE OFFICIALY BEEN RESPONDED TO! Now that, that's out of the way we can continue with this story. Also, sorry if all of the chapters seem kina short… I think I may have prolonged this pre-school stuff log enough, so, after this chapter (which also may or may no be short) the school year will officially begin for THIS story!

Normal Days

Chapter 5: An Understanding Between Friends

Part 2 of 2

Raven woke to the dawns first light… which happened to come Very soon after she had fallen asleep. She looked over at Kori, and seeing her sleeping peacefully, decided to NOT bother her right now. Instead, she opened up her window and looked out over the school quad, watching as the sun slowly rose over the dorm opposite them. Walking towards the door she stopped, standing over Kori's sleeping form. Smiling to herself she lightly brushed a stray hair off of Kori's face before continuing out into the brisk air of yet another beautiful September day.

Meanwhile, in Dick and Garfield's room…

Dick had gone back to sleep… almost SECONDS after the girls left. Meanwhile, on the other end of the room, Garfield lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Unbeknownst to ANY of the three who had partaken in last night's discussion he, to, had been awake and had heard EVERYTHING that had been said. Realizing what he had caused Raven to undergo in her attempt to apologize he decided to go for a quick walk in hopes of clearing his mind… and maybe he could even come up with a way to apologize to Raven.

Walking out of the dormitory and over towards the center of the quad Garfield got an idea. Why not walk over towards the village green? There were benches over there that he could sit on and think. Turning to his left he walked over to the dorm archway that led to the greens, but stopped as he was passing out and INTO the green. Sitting on a bench, no more than 10 – 20 feet away, was none other than Raven. Deciding that this might be a good time to talk to her he walked over to her.

"Umm… hey Raven." Said Gar. Not getting any reaction he stepped in front of her, waving his arms and speaking VERY loudly into her face. "HELLO!?! Earth - to - Raven!!! You there" This got Raven's attention and snapped her out of her trance - like state.

"Oh… hi. What are you doing out here right now, it's early." She gave him an odd look, not having expected to see ANYBODY at all.

"I… umm… was just taking a walk and saw you sitting there so I decided to come over and say hi. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about what you and Kori said last night…"

At this Raven was slightly taken aback. She had been under the impression that he had been asleep during that conversation.

"Oh… um…" Raven didn't have anything to say to that… and what could she say? If he had really been awake during the conversation then he already knew why she had been over at his dorm.

"Yea… anyways. I just wanted to…" he paused "…apologize to you for not letting you finish yesterday at lunch, I know that you weren't mad at me… but I didn't really feel like talking then…" He trailed off, but only for a second. "…And I wanted to also apologize for walking in on you and Kori a couple of days ago. I know that you weren't mad at me… so… yea, sorry for all of that."

Raven was ABSOLUTLY SPEECHLESS, to say the least. Here, right before her eyes, was Garfield Logan, apologizing to her. This was the boy who, until last night, she had thought was the right person for her. But now… now she had found somebody else. Luckily for her, she figured that he didn't like her in THAT way. Realizing that she had been staring into space for a couple of minutes she cleared her through tans FINALLY spoke up.

"Oh… yea… about that. I'm sorry about that to… there wasn't really any reason for me to yell at you then…" she trailed off, thinking once again about Kori and what she would say when she got back to her dorm room.

After a couple of minutes of ABSOLUTE SILENCE Garfield finally stood and turned towards her.

"Hey, look, it's kinda getting time for Dick's alarm to go off, and he would kinda get suspicious if I wasn't in the room when he woke up… SO, I must now bid you goodbye," and, smiling at her, he walked back off to his dorm room so he could get off to bed.

Now all alone in the village green, Raven to stood and turned back to her dorm. She had finally decided what to about Kori. Walking back to her dorm she had no idea that Kori was already up… and waiting for her arrival with baited breath as she prepared a shower for her friend.

A warm breeze washed over Raven's entire body as she entered her dorm room. She immediately noticed why. The door to the bathroom was wide open and steam was flowing out of the door… apparently Kori was taking her shower.

'So THAT'S why the door was locked!' Raven realized. She turned around and started to walk towards the door. Maybe she could talk to Kori later.

It was just about this time, however, that Kori exited the bathroom and noticed Raven was back. Raven, noticing that she WASN'T in a towel, or in ANY manner of typical bathroom attire for that matter, was slightly startled at first… until she noticed that Kori was FULLY DRESSED!

'If she's not in the shower, then who the HELL is?' Raven thought to herself. 'We don't have another bed, so it can't be a new roommate. So…' Her thoughts were answered as Kori finally spoke up.

"Oh, Raven… I wasn't expecting you back so soon." She paused to think for a second, giving Raven a chance to speak.

"Umm… Kori, who's in the shower?" she just couldn't figure it out.

"Oh, that. I was just preparing a shower for you. I, uh… I was just thinking that you might be cold after your walk this morning…" She trailed off, blushing profusely and leaving Raven utterly speechless. Slowly, Raven smiled, laughing softly to herself. So THAT was it, Kori had been doing this for HER… but there was still one thing she had to know for sure.

"Kori… last night… what did you mean when you said that you didn't think THAT way about me… I guess what I'm trying to ask is… well… are we really friends?" She smiled knowing the reaction that this would have on Kori… or, at least, she THOUGHT she knew the effect it would have on her.

'So,' Kori thought to herself. 'She DID understand what I was trying to tell her last night. She smiled to herself, preparing to twist her words in order to play along with Raven's game… but then decided against it. 'She wants me to up and tell her straight out… doesn't she!" She gulped nervously and ventured to speak.

"Raven, I could never just see you as a FRIEND… ever since I've met you, you've always been there for you… but no matter however hard I tried, I could never do the same for you. I always tried to justify this action by just telling myself that it was because we were friends, and that it's what you would have done for me… but…"

Here she took a quick breath for air, and Raven started to talk, thinking that she had upset her friend.

"Kori…" but she couldn't continue.

"…but, as time passed… I just… I found myself always trying 110 percent... only when I was around you. Still, I tried to continue justifying my own actions… until the pain built up inside of me… I just couldn't take it anymore… I had to admit it to myself… liked you, Raven. Still, while it helped, I still had this gut feeling… like something closing in around my heart, and I realized that it would always remain in me… until I told you. Raven…"

Raven was on the edge of her seat, not entirely ready to be hearing this… but wanting to confirm her thoughts. Though, in reality, the had already been confirmed to her since last night's events.

"Raven… I love you." And with that Kori sat down onto her bed and, blushing, looked away from Raven. She fully anticipated that her friend would hate her… there was no reason, that she could think of, as to why Raven WOULDN'T hate her. It was an absolutely HORRIBLE position to be putting her roommate in.

But, to her great surprise, she didn't hear anyone leave the room… nor did she receive a slap to the face, as she had expected Raven would deliver. Instead… instead she felt the bed sink lower as somebody sat down on the bed next to her.

Raven was sitting next to her roommate, not entirely sure what to do, so she did the only thing she could… what her heart was telling her to do. Slowly she wrapped her arms around Kori's neck and body, pulling her closer in an embrace… not out of concern or friendship… but out of pure, true love for her best friend, only, as MORE THAN a friend. As somebody who was willing… willing to return another's love.

Kori's breath caught in her throat… but only for a second. Her body quickly relaxed, comforted by the soft, protective aura that Raven was emanating. Slowly Raven began to stroke Kori's hair.

Kori couldn't figure out WHY IN **HELL** Raven was doing this. There was only one explanation that she could think of, but… that would be a dream come TRUE fro her! She was jarred out of these thoughts as Raven finally spoke, almost for the first time since she had entered the room.

"Kori… I know how you feel for me, and I'm sorry for making you tell me right now but…" she stopped for a second to gather up the courage that Kori had just shown to her. "…But I just had to be positive of how you felt."

'Oh, great… she really DOES hate me…' Kori thought to herself, almost on the brink of tears. Slowly, however, she felt a gentle hand on her face… turning it towards her roommate. She blushed, casting her eyes down onto the floor.

"Kori…" Raven said, lightly kissing her roommate's lips, "…I love you to."

Kori's eyes shot up as she felt Ravens lips upon hers, and upon hearing the words that her friend had just spoken she burst into tears. Not tears of sadness, but tears of ABSOLUTE **JOY!**

Unable to even speak, all she could do was sit on her bed, held up by Raven's arm. Turning to face her roommate, Kori continued to cry, but now returning Raven's embrace. Little did they know (I DO! ) that right outside there door a dark figure was walking away, having heard EVERYTHING that had just been said… and having seen everything that had just been done!

End Notes: Well, how did ya'll like THAT chapter!!! I know, I know, it leaves you wondering… IT'S CALLED A CLIFFHANGER, LOL! I know, I'm a mean person… well… you'll find out who it was SOMETIME!!!

Ok, now… for the next chapter… AS I PROMISED, THE NEXT CHAPTER **WILL MARK** THE BEGINNING OF THE IN STORY SCHOOL YEAR, YEY!!! Also, it will introduce A character… or two… I don't know which yet… But there is ONE CHAPACTER THAT I **KNOW** WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, LOL. Please, R&R ASAP!

Thanks,

Veral42


	6. X Factor & Trouble With Friends

Introductory Notes: Hey all! I'm back… and now it's time to move on in the story's main plotline… (FINALLY). Well, it may not surprise you… but last chapter I went out and read it, just to see what was excluded due to the "superior management" on this site… my results were MOST DISTURBING!!! I found close to HALF of the symbols that I've been using REGURALY in my notes were left out… Awesome, just awesome. Anyways… as I was saying, it's time that I got on with the MAIN PLOT for this story (and for those of you who are saying "But we thought that the main plot was the Raven / Starfire pairing!"… Idiots, all of you.). Also, with this chapter we're going to see the introduction of A NEW CHARACTER!!! YEY!!! Ok, now… let's get to those reviews.

I/N: Hey, before I get to the reviews I DO have something I would like to say… last chapter I had a little outbreak against people who don't like Terra… I shouldn't have done that. You're not bad people, seriously… well… I'm assuming your not… Anyways, I'm sorry (at least… to all you good Terra haters). Now, with that done… back to the reviews.

I/N number 2: Hey all… one last thing before I get on with your reviews. Yes, I am aware of the fact that there is a lesbian pairing in this story and yes, I am also aware that Robin (Dick) isn't paired up with anybody. Both of these things are for reasons. First off… the lesbian pair is because of the fact that I happen to be gay, and I felt like incorporating something from my life into the story. Secondly, Robin (Dick) isn't paired up with anyone because of how I currently plan on writing the story (you'll see what I'm talking about by the end of this story… hopefully). Thanks for your kindness and understanding. A HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON TO ALL!!!

Matchin' Laces: LOL, that's good. It's always good to be open minded. Anyways, I'm VERY glad to hear that you like the story so far. I'm kinda iffy on the confessions section of the last chapter though… was that alright??? Let me know what your thoughts on that are ASAP… thanks, and HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON!!!

Misunderstoodgirl: Umm… is there ANY reason that, for the past two chapters, you've done all of your reviews… BASED ON CHOCOLATE AND HOMEWORK?!?!?!?!?!? Lol, not that I don't mind… well… I do kinda like to GET FEEDBACK on my story every now and then, but whatever. Yup, I do like chocolate! And yea, I have homework over the break… but that's only because I didn't do the homework for WHEN IT WAS DUE, LOL! Oh well… I'm not complaining about it. Hope to see you review for THIS chapter as well and HAVE A VERY HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON… AGAIN, LOL!!!

Aurorasmist: Hey… yea… it is, after all, part tragedy. Anyways, I'm glad that you'll keep reading the story despite all things considered… UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!!! Lol, don't worry about not reading the chapter. Holiday stuff is the shit. Even for school, all holiday stuff KICKS! HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY!

Beastboylover777: First off, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT IT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN??? I'm glad that you don't have anything against gays… but let's get something straight. My story, not yours. EASY CONCEPT!!!!! What is MEANT to happen is only what I WANT!!! Now, as for having "Garfield" get together with Raven… and as for having "Kori" break up with Raven… Have you been reading ANYTHING?!? This story IS and WILL STAY a "Garfield" / Terra and a "Kori" / Raven story. Have a nice day! I'm not really mad at you… only at the fact that people REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT WHICH THEY HAVE NO CONTROL OVER!!! Now… if someone were to review my story and give me… say… a PLAUSIBLE IDEA that would work for THIS story and THESE pairings… sure. But I have YET to see that happen!

With Wind: GOD DAMN HOMOPHOBE!!! Why would I "write something like that"!?! Well, let's start listing the reasons.

A: I'm gay and I felt like putting some aspects of MY LIFE into the story

B: It's MY STORY and I FELT LIKE IT

C: I THINK that they make a good couple… and since IT IS MY STORY ONLY WHAT I SAY GOES! (That or any good ideas sent to me by readers… unlike yours)

D: As for "needing help with what I chose to write about"… WHO MAD YOU THE GODDAMN PLOT GURU OF **MY STORY**!?!?!

E: I have to thank you though. It is, in fact, a truly humbling experience to be reviewed by somebody who spells write "rite". Thanks, lol. Dumbass.

Rose: Yup, it's a Star / Rae and a Beast Boy / Terra story. I know, I could very well have made it a Star / Robin and a Beast Boy / Raven story… but I didn't. Sorry if this disappoints you at all. Also, as for what happened with my… little outbreak… please, read the about (number 1) important notice. On a happier note, thanks! I'm really glad that you liked the love confession part of my story. Don't be so depressed about anything here… at least not yet. I don't like to upset nice readers (AS OPPOSED TO PEOPLE LIKE WITH WIND!!!)… Anyways, no, I do hope that you will continue to review this story and HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON!

Queen-of-Azarath: Lol, sweet! You're un-grounded!!! Yey!!! Haha, yea, I'll go and blame the chocolate for that. I'm glad that you don't hate it (Phew)!!! Lol, it's always better when you're not grounded for all that long, lol. Hey, could you let me in on a little secret? WHAT DOES EVERYBODY HAVE AGAINST TERRA?!? Hey, thanks for staying loyal to the story! HAVE A HAPY HOLIDAY SEASON!!!

I/N number 3: A note for all of you out there who DO IN FACT decide to flame me, please note the disclaimer on the following page's hate mail section: ! Thank you for your cooperation.

A/N: I know that the title of this chapter is kinda odd… but please just bare with me here. I'm just kind of smashing two chapters together and hoping that it works itself out. Sorry if there's any confusion.

Normal Days

Chapter 6: X Factor & Trouble with Friends

Breakfast took place two hours later, and the boys were surprised when both Kori and Raven were late.

Dude, what have you two been DOING?!?" complained Garfield as the two girls walked into the refectory.

"Oh, well…" Kori began, but was cut off by Raven for she wasn't to keen on telling anybody what was going on just yet.

"Nothing, just… talking." She replied, stumbling mid-sentence. This falter was only caught by, who else, Dick. He decided that it was finally time to ask her what I hell's name was going on… but not now, later maybe.

"Well whatever, but you girls missed one heck of a meal." Victor commented, rubbing his stomach to emphasize his comment. "Eh, whatever… anyways, today's the first day of all the varsity sport tryouts, so Dick and I won't be around all that much today." Victor finished his meal and stood.

With that, both Dick and Victor left and headed off towards their respective sports areas… Dick to Jujitsu and Victor off to the locker room, intent on getting to football on time.

Not long after that a bell was sounded, noting the end of the lunch period. As Raven, Kori, and Garfield left the refectory, Garfield turned, talking briefly with a junior who he had met last year during a comedy routine at the schools store, The Hawk's Nest. When he turned back, however, neither was anywhere to be seen.

'Eh, they probably went back up to their room. I guess I could go over… it's not like I have anything better to do.' Garfield thought to himself. Slowly turning he headed over towards the girl's dormitory.

As he walked over towards the girl's dorm he noticed a small congregation of girls and boys huddled around the entrance to the village green. Wondering what was up he decided, with much curiosity swirling around his mind, to go over and see what was up. Slowly a light dusting of snow started to fall around him, and he shivered in spite of himself as he walked over towards the archway's entrance.

"Urg…"

A boy about 15 flew across the room, hitting the floor close to 10' away. A young man who looked as if he were no more than 13 stood upon the mat, smiling down at the boy and, offering his hand, helped the stunned boy to his feet. He stood close to 5'9" with jet black hair, slicked back… and also having yet to be disturbed from it's careful placement, despite the five fights he had already been in so far today.

On the sidelines, Dick Grayson looked on in slight amusement. It had already been close to one hour, and the jujitsu tryouts were far underway. Having been watching some of the other fights he could easily see that the boy that he was watching now was by FAR the most highly skilled person here, next only to himself… possibly. As said boy was walking off towards the sidelines Dick approached him.

"Hey, you're pretty good out there… you're new here, right? I've never seen you around the gym before, what's your name?" Dick inquired, smiling lightly at the new kid.

The new kid looked at him with a sneer. "Who're you, have I…" he trailed off. "OH! I know who YOU are… you're that Dick Grayson kid everyone says is so good… well, I guess it can't be helped. I'm gunna have to break you eventually. Come on, I haven't got all day ya know. Get into the damn ring and let's go already." He smirked.

Dick just smirked back. 'Arrogant little bitch… can't WAIT to beat him down good.' Dick thought to himself. "Fine, we'll fight… just don't run off crying after I beat you into the ground." He taunted, stepping into the ring with a smile.

Dick walked into the ring, an air of confidence surrounding him. The other boy was already waiting for him and was crouched in a ready position. His right hand was at waist level and his left was extended out towards Dick, bent slightly at the elbow. Dick, to, assumed this position.

Without warning Dick lunged at this mysterious boy, jabbing out his left hand at the boy in a reverse strike. This strike had been intended to make this a one strike victory, however, it was stopped… met with an identical attack from his opponent. Dick jumped back from the impact point of their strike.

He was surprised… to say the least. Never before had somebody stopped his reverse-strike! Never mind the fact that he blocked it with an **IDENTICAL **reverse-strike of his own. He smiled, 'This could be a fun fight!' Dick thought to himself.

While he was in his own world and thinking, however, the mysterious boy took advantage of Dick's lowered guard and struck. Jumping at Dick he delivered three simultaneous kicks… all hitting dead center on Dick's chest and sending him flying from the ring. Unbeknownst to either of them Mr. Slate, the head coach was observing this fight. As the boy turned to leave he almost walked straight into their headmaster.

"Well, I'm quite impressed, not many people can hold their own against Dick like you just did…" he paused "…but I somehow think that your victory was, how should I put this… dishonorable."

"It's a fight, there is no honor in ANY fight." And with that the boy took his leave, but was stopped once more by Mr. Slate

"If I may inquire as to your name…" he trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"Carl Washington… but I prefer to be referred to as X… X will suffice." With that he walked out of the room, leaving behind a smiling Mr. Slate.

As this was taking place…

Garfield stopped DEAD as he saw what all f the commotion was about. There, sitting right in front of him on a bench, were both Raven and Kori. They sat there on the bench in their own world, completely oblivious of the ever – growing crowd that was viewing this spectacle.

Sitting on the bench with her head resting on her friends shoulder was Raven. Her arm was snaked around Kori, holding her friend tightly against her side. Kori's head was resting against Raven's. Her eyes were closed, shutting out her surroundings… as if the world that was around them didn't exist.

Slowly Kori opened her eyes and, after quickly pecking Raven on the cheek, rose. Raven slowly stood next to her, and without another word the two of them walked off to their dorms. Never noticing an amazed Garfield standing there, his mouth agape.

Silently the crowd disbursed, chattering among themselves quietly… nobody was believing what they had just seen. Quietly a small figure slipped away with the crowd, unnoticed by anybody there.

End Notes: Hey all! Sorry this took so long, but I was spending a lot of time alone contemplating if I should or shouldn't continue this story due to some of the things it has in it. If I could get your opinions then that would be great. I hope everyone had had a good holiday season, I know I did… sort of. Oh well. Please R&R with your thoughts.

Peace Out,

Veral42


	7. Day Before

Introductory Notes: Hey, sup guys. Well here we go again, yet another chapter for my story. I am, however, sorry to say that this may be final in this story, for I'm getting MANY, MANY e-mails flaming me for the following.

My OWN personal lifestyle

The story thus far (pairings, sexual orientation of characters, and such)

Death threats

Wow, I feel so loved… no. If these continue without the usual four – five people giving good reviews then I'm gunna probably stop this story. Also, since the vast majority of other stories I was contemplating putting up contain… questionable pairings… yea… anyways, I probably won't continue posting. Sorry to all of you who ARE enjoying my posts, but the benefit isn't outweighing the negative reactions that I am seeing. Now, on with my last post.

Matchin' Laces: Hey, thanks for ALL of your support. Please, keep checking to see if I post a new chapter… though I'll probably know by the end of this chapter weather or not I'll continue.

Aurasmist: Lol! I hate soap operas to! THEY SUCK! Yes, it is as you say. Garfield just found out about Raven and "Kori", but don't worry. Unlike your thought, he will NOT blackmail. In fact, this chapter is when he confronts them about it. Mainly everyone's cool with it 'cept "Dick"… for obvious reasons. Happy New Year!

Terrawillrise: YEY! SOMEBODY WHO DOESN'T HATE TERRA! Um… there was a season three??? Hey, I missed the last FOUR episodes on Ctoon Network, so could you tell me what happened??? Thanks! Also, don't fret. Terra will come into play maybe… the second week or so. ARE THEY!!! AWSOME!!! HOW BOUT THAT SHIT TERRA HATERS!!! OOPS! NM! TERRA IN THIS CHAPTER!

Queen-of-Azarath: Um… yea, probably. The flames keep coming into my e-mail. Weather written or done by randomized bot… I can't say. Still, I'm getting SO MANY IT ISN'T FUNNY!!! Sorry to disappoint, but I'm gunna probably stop. Unless you can give me a reason NOT TO, then yea. As for the reasons.

A: She SAVED THEM ALL ALSO! What are you doing, wearing blinders?

B: BB and Terra make a CUTE COUPLE!

Anyways… yea. Lol, yes!!! DIE X, DIE! No, X is actually a pretty tight character. Again sorry for cutting my writing on this site short, but OBVIOUSLY people don't like the themes I write about. I'll be saying if I continue at the end of this chapter.

Normal Days

Chapter 7: Day Before

The remaining days had flown by, and everybody had been assigned to their sports team. Robin, without saying, had made it onto the varsity jujitsu team and Victor was on the varsity football team. Besides those two, however, there wasn't anything special. Both Garfield and Raven were on the fifths soccer team (yes, there really is one of those at Avon. I should know, I've been on it for the past two years, lol.) and Kori was on the cross-country team.

Other that tryouts, however, not much had happened. Most people at the school were up in their rooms, enjoying the last free day they had. Since they had approached Mr. Slate, Raven and Kori were now allowed to share a bed, and because of this they now had room for one more roommate.

Currently Raven and Kori were up in their room, lying down on their bed. Kori was leaning against Raven, her body held close by her friend's slender arms. Almost as if out of nowhere Raven bent slightly, kissing Kori. Kori looked back at Raven, smiling. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The two quickly separated, for as far as they knew nobody knew about them as a couple.

"Come in." Kori called, possibly just a little to hurriedly.

Into the room entered Garfield, his face holding a look that neither of them had ever seen on his face before. It seemed almost… serious.

"Uh… can we help you?" Raven was annoyed. She had been happy just lying on her bed with Kori. 'WHY did he have to come now?!?' she thought to herself.

"Actually, yea. You can." Garfield responded, his eyes never losing their look. "I was, um, wondering if you two wouldn't mind clearing something up for me. To put it simply… are you two ACTUALLY a couple?"

Both Kori and Raven just stared at him, disbelieving looks were plastered onto their faces. How the HELL had he found out?!? Oh well, no more use trying to figure it out. Raven risked a quick glance over towards Kori… only to see the shock that she was feeling revealed on her friends face.

"Umm…" Garfield was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Yea… I was just wondering because me and a bunch of people were watching you two do your own little thing in the green the other day and, well… you two kissed each other and, well, most teenage girls don't go around kissing each other…"

Raven did a double take. Had she heard him correctly? Him AND A GROUP of students had seen that!?! This was SO not good!

Kori, on the other hand, was feeling very beaten and tired. She didn't like to keep secrets from her friends… but Garfield had seen something he wasn't meant to have seen. She cast a fleeting glance over at Rave who just nodded in response. 'Well,' she thought to herself 'as long as he doesn't tell anybody else.' She nodded back at Raven.

"Well, you see…" Kori began, "… yea, we are." She had been DESPERATELY trying to think of ANY other way to say it… unfortunately she had failed.

Not that there really WAS any other way to put it, the question had been to direct for her to skirt around a definite answer. It was, in fact, a simple answer… yes or no.

Shooting a glance at the ground Raven answered in a softer voice than Kori had… "Yes."

Now both Kori AND Raven were boring holes into the ground, and by there stares one might have guessed that they were waiting for the worst. Their fears, however, were not to be. What followed turned BOTH their heads, not to mention the fact that it would remain a lasting quote… forever echoing within the recesses of their minds.

"Well congratulations! Whatever makes you to happy." He shot a warm smile at them. Suddenly, as if by some divine blessing, both Kori and Raven could feel EXACTLTY what Garfield was thinking.

Instead of radiating the rage, disgust, and disappointment that they had been preparing for… it was different. It was a warm feeling, like… joy. The realization hit Raven first. It was them, what they were feeling wasn't Gar's OWN joy, but instead it was him sharing THEIR joy with them! She smiled as she realized what it was.

As Garfield walked out of the room he turned suddenly, looking back over his shoulder with an afterthought. Motioning for Kori to follow him he walked out into the hall. Not knowing WHAT Garfield could possibly want with her she followed him.

Gar turned, prepared to speak, when suddenly a girl appeared. She stood close to Garfield's height, give or take an inch or two. She had long, blond hair that flowed down to her waist. Her brown eyes were shining and full of energy. She stood there, looking at them, one shoulder cocked down under the weight of her bag. Gar turned to Kori.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later, k?" and with that he left, nodding briefly to the girl standing in the hall. After Garfield left Kori turned to this new girl.

"Do you need any help finding your room? I was in this dorm so I can tell you where it would be." She waited for a response.

"Umm… oh, yea. Would you, please? I just got here today, transferred from another school. Let's see, I'm in room…" she looked down at the paper the school had given her "room… 3-24" She looked at Kori, "Do you know where that is?"

"Oh, yes. That is my room also. I see they've put another person in our room, welcome."

"Oh, that's cool. By the way, my name's Terra." As she said this Raven walked out of the room.

"Hey, you're moving in here? That's cool, I'm Raven. Hey, I'll see you later, ok Kori?" She shot a glance at her friend.

"Oh, ok. Sure, see you later. I think I'll just help Terra get unpacked and then show her around the campus some." She smiled at Raven. "I'll see you later." And with that Raven left for her soccer practice.

It was close to 3:00p.m. by the time that Raven and Gar's soccer practice ended. Going up to her room Raven started to undress, getting ready for her shower. 'God,' she thought to herself 'that coach is a jackass. It's fifths fuckin soccer! Who in hell's name knows, or much less COULD, do a scissor kick!' She was to busy ranting in her mind to notice that Terra had walked in.

Terra was walking back to her room after having had lunch with Kori. It was pretty good to have a nice roommate like Kori here. She entered the dorm's archway. It was to bad that Kori had to go to her sport's practice. She was walking into her room when she noticed. That girl from before was in her room, and it looked like she was getting ready to… take a shower? Oh, what was her name? OH, that's right, it was Raven. She ventured forward a bit and spoke.

"Umm… yea, hey. Uh, Raven… What're you doing in here?" She was REALLY hoping that Raven would have a good explanation for this.

Raven jumped when she heard her name. Who was that… oh, yea, that new "roommate". She was surprised, however, that Terra didn't know why she was there. 'Oh, great job Kori. You've been with her ALL DAY and still haven't told her yet. Sweet job.'

She coughed, trying to think of a good way to put things into perspective for her new roommate. She knew why Gar had been ok with it, he had known both her and Kori since last year. Her new roommate, however, had just met her this morning; and briefly at that!

"Well, you see… I guess you wouldn't know." She quickly corrected herself. 'No reason she would unless she suddenly had some kinda weird vision.' "Well… it's just…" she trailed off. 'Wait a second! The people who roomed her with us had to have told her SOMETHING!' "Just curious, did whoever room you with us tell you anything?"

"Umm…no, why? Should they have?" she was kinda startled by the question and it's wording. "And who's us? This isn't your room, it's Kori's and mine."

Raven laughed to herself in spite of the situation, startling Terra just a bit. "Ah… well, that makes this kinda difficult. You see, all three of us are staying in the room." She hoped that Terra would just drop it there… no such luck though.

"What the hell do you mean all three of us? There are only two beds!" What the hell was Raven thinking? How could the three of them be staying in the same room, unless… "Oh god. No, no… don't tell me that you two are…" she trailed off, a look of horror strewn upon her face.

'Jesus, doesn't this situation just suck.' Raven thought to herself. Still, there was no way for her to go on NOT knowing the truth. She looked at the ground, god she was doing that to much lately… "Yes."

Terra's hands flew up to her face and a horrified look came into her eyes, burning holes into Raven. "Oh god… oh god." She kept stammering that same line, then slowly backed out of the room and bolted out of the dorm.

End Notes: Hey y'all, s'goin down with all of you? It's FINNALY gotten kinda quieter around here, now that whoever the fuck was flaming my e-mail box stopped, thank god. Well… I might continue my story if all ya really want me to. Yes, I know… the confrontation was kinda strung, but oh well. I really couldn't think of a better way to do that part with Gar, though I do like the ending, personally. And for all you haters out there who are all totally like, 'SICK! We all knew that Terra was a real bitch.'… well, shows how low y'all are. You don't know shit about my story or my life. This part is taken from an actual experience, so don't expect it to go without a decent explanation. Anyways… yea. I guess that's it. Please, R&R this chapter, and if you wouldn't mind, could you please promote my story wherever possible? I'm kinda disappointed by the amount of people reading my story, since it doesn't really seem worth it to keep writing if only 5 – 6 people read it anyways. Thanks y'all.

Peace out,

Veral42


	8. Past vs Present

Introductory Notes: Hey all, yet another installment in my story. And for all of you who were wondering where Terra had been… now y'all know. Sweet, well, looks like I'm gunna continue my story despite what all you haters think. Oh well, if there's one lesson that I've learned umpiring baseball in Simsbury for the past five years it's that no matter what ya do ya can't please everybody. Oh well. Also, in the last chapter I said that Terra had brown eyes… or I might not have, I don't know. All I know is that in my story she does, so sorry if she really doesn't… oh well. Anyways… yea. On another note, life sucks… but what else in new. Well for what it's worth, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, but first responses I guess.

Matchin' Laces: Hey, I'm glad you liked it… at least SOMEBODY does! Nah, don't worry; I'll probably continue the story… the fuckin hell with what all those haters think.

Themuffleofdoom: Hey, glad you like. You're bi to? Kick ass! You're the only other person I know on this site who's like that besides one of my friends from school and myself. I hope you keep reading the story.

Queen-of-Azarath: NO, DON'T STOP YOUR STORY!!! TOTALLY NOT COOL!!! Anyways, fuck what all those haters think about my story. Lol, YOUR hyper?!? Obviously you've never seen one of my friends after eating a bag of sugar. Hey, don't worry, Terra's one of the main characters in the story… not to mention the fact that me and my friend who I'm basing her past off of are STILL friends. So… yea, that's probably not good grammar. Oh well for that. But seriously, you'll get it after this chapter.

Aurorasmist: Lol, I'm glad that you like it. Hey, did know that everyone else was asking that exact same question, lol. Eh, well don't worry about it. Terra's not gunna do anything. In fact, this chapter is just gunna probably be one big conversation between Kori, Raven, and Terra. Yes, I know that nobody really knows Terra's past… but I'm gunna use the life of one of my friends. I hope you keep reading and HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I/N: All history in this chapter is fiction… kind of. It's not really TERRA'S history, but it is the history of one of my friends, if you really want to call it history. It's more like their childhood… but not. Look, I don't know what it is and I'm tired. Just take my word, it doesn't belong to me or to whomever in hell's name owns the Teen Titans. It only belongs to my friend.

Normal Days

Chapter 8: Past v.s. Present

Terra bolted out of the dorm, down the stairs, and out into the day's embrace. She should have known that it had been to good to be true, that it wouldn't last. It was the same way everywhere, always running into the wrong people. Now, her roommates now might not be the wrong people… but they'd draw them, and she should know.

And so, alone and scared Terra ran through across the campus. Finally finding an open building she entered, hoping to find refuge… at least, for a little while.

Meanwhile…

After Terra had left, Raven had quickly gone and gotten Kori, who had left her practice almost immediately. Now the two of them sat in their dorm's common room, discussing what should be done. Raven was speaking.

"We have to find her. Just think what would happen if she were to tell somebody! That in NOT a situation I'm prepared to accept." her tone was hard. Kori, on the other hand, was more concerned about the well being of their new roommate.

"What are you talking about Raven!? Just how are we going to explain it if just hours after arriving she turns up missing. If that happens than people will start asking questions. Just think about that! They'd find out anyways…" She trailed off, her distress level quickly rising to that of near panic.

Raven sat next to Kori, holding her friend close by her side. Gently she kissed Kori's cheek. "Shhh…" she soothed, trying desperately trying to calm her friend. It was then that Gar came into the common room.

"Hey… ah." He slowly started to leave, but was stopped by Raven's voice.

"Hey, Gar. Have you seen Terra anywhere?" Noticing the clueless look on his face she mentally cursed at herself. 'Of course he hasn't. He doesn't know her name… man I'm an idiot.' She quickly corrected herself. "Terra's the new girl who you saw this morning… our new roommate." She added, hoping he'd be able to make a connection.

"Uhh… oh yea, her. I saw her running over towards the theatre. Why?" He looked at them, then quickly realized the cause on his own. (Idiot) "Did she find out about…" he trailed off, not knowing how to word the rest. Luckily for him, Raven knew what he was getting at.

"Yes." She started to turn back to Kori, who was nearly in tears, but had an after thought. "Did she go into the theatre… or was she just in that area?" 'Oh please, for the love of god please have gone in.' she thought to herself.

"Umm, I'm not sure, sorry. Do you guys need any help looking for her."

'My god, he's actually concerned. Guess there's more to him than JUST idiocy.' Raven thought to herself, but noticing that Gar was still waiting for an answer she cleared her throat and spoke. "Ahh, no… that's ok. We really just wanna find her ourselves so we can talk to her."

"Hey, fine, suit yourselves. If ya need me I'll just be over in my common room." And with that her left, the door swinging shut behind him.

After he left Raven turned her attention back towards Kori. "Hey, did you hear that Kori?" She put her arm around her friend, who still happened to be in tears. "Hey, shh. It's all gunna be ok… trust me. We'll go find Terra and talk to her." Kori jus sniffed, and with Raven's help stood up. After a couple of minutes she was able to stand on her own, and Raven and Kori went off to find Terra.

Terra bolted into the building, racing past the day student locker rooms and into the theatre. Running across the upper tier Terra planned to cross into the library and hide in the reference section… that or just leave the school's grounds. Running towards the stairs tears started to fall from her eyes once again. Finally reaching the library's basement she found a corner. Curling into a ball she hugged her legs up into her face and cried.

Raven and Kori were quickly moving towards the library. Kori, who was still quite shaken up, was having help from Raven. Moving into the theatre they split up, making a quick sweep to the theatre. After having been searching for nearly ten minuets and still having found nothing the two girls met down on the theatre's stage.

"What are we going to do!?" Kori was already reverting back to tears. "We have searched the entire theatre and we still have yet to find her!" She began to sob. Raven pulled her into a hug, trying desperately to calm her friend. This wasn't the best place for anybody to find them, especially now.

Terra had finally stopped crying. It had been close to ten or fifteen minutes at this point, and she had the feeling that she couldn't shed anymore tears… even if she WANTED to! It was in this time of silence that her ears picked up the sound of sadness, drifting into the room she was in. 'Hmm… it sounds like it's coming over from the stage area. I wonder who's over there?' She sat for a minuet or two, debating on weather or not she should go see if the person was alright. 'Eh, it couldn't hurt at all.' she thought to herself. Standing up and wiping the remains of her own tears away she exited the room through a back door and walked out onto the stage. She stopped dead once she saw who it was.

Turning quickly she made a move to run, but unfortunately for her she had turned a little to quickly. Her feet scraped the floor, making just enough noise to catch Raven and Kori's attention. Moving quickly Raven grabbed Terra's arm, capturing it in a gentle but firm embrace. Terra, finding that see was unable to escape the grip that Raven had trapped her with, stopped struggling and fell down onto the floor… defeated.

"Please friend Terra, we only wish to talk to you. We are wondering if there is anything we could do to make you feel more comfortable, seeing as how you are to be our roommate. We would even say that, if it would make you more comfortable, you could find another room… but ours was the last available room on campus that was in a girl's dorm. Please, just talk to us." She had a pleading look in her eyes, showing that she was truly trying to understand the situation. It also showed, however, that she didn't.

Terra sighed, looking at the ground. 'What else is there to do?' she asked herself. '…nothing. I'll tell them. I'll tell them everything. Anyways, I need to tell someone… I just can't do this on my own.' And that was all she had time to think.

It's funny, isn't it, that just when you think that it's imposable…that just when you think that you're no longer capable, that you are? This is exactly what happened to Terra. She had cried SO MUCH already today, that she was SURE that it was imposable to for her to shed anymore tears… she was wrong. Right then and there, for the third time today, Terra cried.

Tears were now flowing from Terra's eyes like a waterfall, which was quite a startling sight to see, for both Raven and Kori. Not knowing what exactly to do, the two of them just sat back and waited for their new roommate to finish. Finally, after she had stopped crying and had composed herself, Terra spoke.

"It's been this way ever since I was a little girl. My dad…" she paused for a moment "My dad, he was always drinking… my mom to. Everything was fine, I guess, until I was about eight years old. My dad, he'd gone out again with his friends, out to a rock concert… you know how it is at those places. Well, when he came back he was totally sloshed."

Here she paused, tears flowing again. After sitting down and composing herself again she continued to talk.

"Well, my mom was pregnant and wasn't all that happy about the fact that my dad had gone out. They got into a fight and… and my dad," she started to cry yet again, but this time managed to keep talking in a muffled voice "he killed my mom, then himself. I was hiding over in the kitchen and neither of them noticed me. Later the police that I was lucky, and that if either of them had noticed me… that I'd probably be dead as well." She stopped, unable to control herself any longer.

Both Raven and Kori now sat in utter silence and amazement. Neither one of them had been prepared for the story that was unfolding before them, told by Terra. It was something that neither one of them was fully comprehending. The words were entering their ears and embedding themselves within their minds… but not fully hitting home. So the two of them just sat in silence, their mouths agape, while Terra recomposed herself and continued.

"After that, well, I spent a couple of years running around cities but never really fitting in anywhere. Eventually I was found by a couple, two really nice ladies. They took me in. I was twelve by that time… I think. That's what I was told anyways. At the time I thought that my life, well, maybe it would get better." She paused again, tears flowing yet again. Sobbing and shaking she stared at the ground she started muttering to under her breath, talking insanity that neither Kori nor Raven could shed any light onto. Raven ventured to speak.

"Umm… hey," she wasn't sure what to say "are you going to be ok." Terra finally snapped out of her trance. Realizing what she was doing she finally came back, as Raven thought of it, into "our" world.

"Sorry… sorry. It's just that, well, about a year after they took me in a couple of guys, they…" she paused due to another wave of tears "…well, they came. They came and killed both of them because they were gay."

At this both Raven and Kori jolted upright. So, that was it! That's was the reason that Terra had bolted when she had found out about them being a couple. 'Oh… oh god.' Raven was thinking to herself. 'So THAT'S it. My god…' she shuddered just thinking about the impact that something like this would have had on this girl who now lay on the ground before her, curled into a shuddering ball of hair, flesh, and tears.

Kori slowly moved over towards Terra who now attempting to stand back up on her own. Helping her up she lifted her newly made friend's head, wiping away her tears. Terra looked over at the two of them.

"I'm sorry that I ran." She said, now shifting her gaze over towards Raven. "I guess that finding out that you two were gay, it just reminded me of the family that I lost… both of them.

Raven to, walked over to where Terra was, helping Kori carry her. She smiled down at their new roommate. "Hey, don't worry about it. I understand what it's like to lose people who are close to you. My dad died of cancer when I was five… I barely even remember him."

Kori and Raven helped Terra walk back to their dorm room and lay her down on the bed across from theirs. Sitting down on their bed Kori took Raven's hand in hers. Kissing her friend on the cheek she lay back onto their bed. Night was beginning to fall outside their window.

"I can't believe how fast that day went by." Raven mumbled, barely even able to hear herself. Behind her Kori smiled, pointing over towards Terra.

"Look at her. She's already asleep, poor girl." Raven just nodded.

Now lying back next to Kori she felt revived in Kori's embrace. Turning back towards her, Raven gently kissed Kori's lips. Then, taking sanctuary next to Kori's body, she fell asleep.

End Notes: Well, look like that's it. YEY! Next chapter the actual school year starts. FINALLY! I can get onto my main plot for the story now!!! Yes, for those of you who might have figured it out… It's the tournament between the schools! Just as a quick note now, I don't own ANY of the following:

A: the Teen Titans

B: Harry Potter

C: Cartoon Network

D: Avon Old Farms

E: Anything else I might subconsciously or consciously allude towards

Now, with all of THAT said and done, I most sincerely hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please, I would be most honored if you chose to write a review for this chapter and I would be most pleased if you continued to read my story.

I/N number 2: As some of you may have noticed, and others not, I have decided to change the rating of my story. DON'T WORRY, there will be NO adult situations. I just decided to be on the safe side and up the rating… mostly because of this chapter. Now… A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!

Peace out,

Veral42


	9. Halloween Dance Foretold

Introductory Notes: Hello once more, for yet another installment of my story. I must honestly say, my chapters are coming out much shorter than I initially hopped they would. Still, I can't really say that I'm overly disappointed in them though. I've gotten some good and some bad reviews, but I've finally stopped the bot that had been e-mailing me (YES!). Anyways… yea. I've kinda been at a standstill, trying to think of how I can make a clean transition into the school year, but I've gotta tell you… all of this has taken WAY to long to get done. So, I'm gunna skip a little bit of storytelling and get straight into the first major event of the school year, Halloween… or, at least, the day before and such. So, anyways, time to give you some responses to your all-to-kind reviews.

Queen-of-Azarath: Ah, yea… about that. Don't worry, I mostly just rated it R for the last chapter, just to be on the safe side. That and the fact that there's going to be a suicide at some point during the year. Don't worry though, it's really just like a 15 and up story, no reason for you to stop reading. Hey, kudos to you though… you're the only one who ACTUALLY NOTICED! As for you writing after chocolate… please, no. Lol, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Matchin' Laces: Hey, I'm glad to… happy you like it. I hope you'll review this chapter as well. Thanks for all your support and I hope that you had a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Aurorasmist: Yup, and it's been just as hard for them now (mostly because pretty much everybody knows). Anyways… yea. As for the school battle, I'm hoping to get to it soon… right after Christmas, perhaps. Hope that you had a HAPPY NEW YEAR and I look forward to your continued support!

Authoress-of-Dreaming: Hey, I'm glad that you like it. Don't worry though, I ALWAYS update ASAP. Anyways, I'm glad you like the plot and I hope that you keep reviewing.

Madturtlecarver: So am I carver, so am I.

Ok then, now that THAT'S over with I think that it's time that we continued with the story. Just as a quick note, this story's going WAY TO SLOW. So, in order to speed things along and not start doing a day by day walkthrough of the entire year, I'm going to skip ahead just a little the next two – three chapters or so. Thanks for understanding, and I'm sorry if it makes the story kinda jumpy. Thanks again, and I hope you all had a happy new years.

Normal Days

Chapter 9: Halloween Dance Foretold

The sun roes over the bleak campus, 6:00a.m. in the morning. Dead leaves lay scattered over the school's grounds. Fall had come in with an overnight vengeance, relieving the trees of their multicolored masterpieces. A brisk wind blew across the land, sweeping up the leaves in it's magnificent force. It was this wind that was toppling the students, as they force their way past the waves of rain towards the theatre for morning meeting… the beginning of a normal day, soon to take a new twist.

It was this wind, to, that almost bowled over one Garfield Logan as he was leaving his dormitory with his roommate Dick Grayson and friend Victor Stone.

"DUDE," complained Gar, not happy to have been awoken at 6:15 in the morning by a breakfast call "this wind is WAY to strong. How in hell am I supposed to get to and from my classes today?!?" As usual, he was in a chummy mood… at least, until after lunch.

Dick was about to comment on this, but at that moment another gust spun up, knocking both him and Gar to the ground. Victor just laughed as the two of the stood, and after brushing off the dirt and mud that clung to their clothing, fought their way into the theatre complex.

After sitting down next to Raven and Kori, they sat and listened to the clamber of people rushing to find the last available seats. Finally, after everybody had found a seat, either in a chair or in the isle, the announcements came. After the announcements were made, by teacher and student alike, Mr. Slate stood and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today I have a very special announcement for you all. I stand here before you to announce a newly scheduled event, thus it will NOT be present on the list of upcoming activities e-mailed to you all. In five days from now, this coming Saturday, we will be holding a Halloween dance. Like most dances we hold, there will be a guest school. We are happy to announce that our guest for this dance will be Ethel Walker School (I don't own that either)."

"Dude," Victor exclaimed "that's tight! I've heard that there some really hot girls at that school. This could be the best dance of my life!" He started rubbing his hands together, and evil, perverted grin playing onto his face… it was immediately wiped away by Kori's hand slapping him.

"Fuckin pervert, girls aren't TOYS you know!" an indignant look crossing her usually upbeat face. "How could ANYBODY think like that!" and with that she turned, refusing to acknowledge his pleas for forgiveness.

After that things proceeded as normal. Classes sucked (for SOME of them… guess who), sports went ok, and lunch was pretty much uneventful (yea… ignore the fact that lunch actually comes BEFORE sports. Anyways…). It was on the way up from the fields, during a small stretch that passed through a wooded area that it happened.

Terra had finished her field hockey practice early and was walking up towards her dorm. She was so engrossed in her own thought that she failed to notice the boy sneaking up behind her until it was to late.

"Ekk!" Her cry rang all the way back to the fields. Whipping around she now faced the boy who had grabbed her. He looked up at her, a big smile plastered on his face.

Garfield looked up at Terra, smiling innocently. Secretly he was losing himself, falling hopelessly into her dark brown eyes. Noticing that Terra looked ready to kill he pulled himself out of his trance and spoke… BEFORE she could do anything to him that would, how could he put this, hurt him.

"Hey, how've you been?" Terra was still panting from shock.

"Well, I WAS doing pretty ok until a certain boy had to come scare the shit out of me." She smiled at him.

"Umm… hey, I was wondering something. I was wondering if maybe, well… you anted to go to the dance with me?" he smiled up at her, a pleading look in his eyes.

Terra smiled inwardly to herself. Though she wouldn't readily admit it, she had been hoping that he would be the one to ask her to the upcoming dance. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, much less to him… she liked him.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence she spoke, her voice a shaky whisper. "Sure," she smiled at him again "I'd love to go with you." Then, before she even realized what she was doing she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then, realizing what she had done, she ran off, blushing wildly.

Instead of going after her, however, Gar just stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell… had she just done what he THOUGHT she had? Garfield blushed just thinking about what had just happened.

Did she just kiss him? Did she like him? Did he like her THAT much? What was she trying to say? His mind was swirling with questions that, before now, he had never even thought of… possibilities that he had never even though of. His own feeling, how did he really feel towards her?

Standing for a couple of minuets he though, trying to uncover the missing link in the story. Finally giving up he turned and walked back to his dorm, taking pleasure in the fact that she'd said she'd go with him.

Dinner went by uneventful... until something happened that no one even dreamed of. Kori and Raven had eaten in silence. All their friends knew that they had both turned down multiple requests to go to the dance. Everyone, save for Garfield, was wondering why neither of them had accepted any. Suddenly, Raven turned towards Kori clearing her throat.

Garfield jumped in his sea. Though whether it was from the question that he knew Raven was about to ask or from Terra's hand laying on his… nobody will ever know.

"Umm…" Raven coughed, clearing her throat once again. "Kori…" she paused, emotion getting the better of her "Umm… I was wondering if, maybe, you'd go to the Halloween dance with me…" She trailed off, afraid to look up at the faces of her friends.

As for her friends…

Kori's eyes were alive with laughter and delight. Though she HAD expected Raven to ask her, she had to admit, she never thought that her friend would ask her in front of everybody. She smiled at Raven, kissing her friend lightly on the cheek and blushing a deep scarlet because the eyes of all their friends were on them. "…" her breath was caught in her throat; she was at a loss for words.

Garfield was just smiling. He'd figured, like Kori had, that Raven would ask her… but also, like Kori, he hadn't expected the question to be asked in front of them all. Though it DID, in fact, catch him off guard, he was also the first to regain his composure… right after Kori that is.

As for Terra, she didn't really need to regain her composure, seeing as Raven had already told her earlier what she planned to do. She was just sitting with a giant grin on her face. Smiling to herself she suddenly thought of something that might pose a problem… Dick's feelings for Kori. She knew that Dick liked Kori… how was he going to take this turn of events?

Finally Kori found the courage to speak, the eyes of all resting upon her. "Raven… I would love to!" going over to Raven she caught her friend in a hug; it was immediately returned.

A look of shear horror and misery was plastered on Dick's face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing… had Raven really just asked… had Kori, the girl he loved just accepted an invitation from... he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Terra shot a quick glance over towards Dick, immediately seeing the features etched on his face. Thinking quickly she spoke. "Hey, congratulations you two!" she turned to Raven. "Hey, great job, I didn't think that you'd actually ask her in front of everybody! You've got more guts than I thought." As she smiled at her friends it was Victor who spoke up next.

"Well… I can't say that I saw this coming, but I'm happy for ya both just the same. I don't really mind it at all, so you two just do whatever ya'll fell like." He gave them two thumbs up.

Dick just sat, analyzing the situation. Casting a glance over at Gar, he could see that he wasn't against this either. 'Well,' he thought to himself 'if I started something here then everybody would be against me…' And so Dick just sat with a blank look on his face, not saying a word. After a minuet or two he stood and started to leave.

"Yo dude," it was Victor who spoke up "where are you going? You haven't even looked like you wanted to talk since Raven asked Kori. What's up with you…" He stopped his question after receiving a glare from Dick.

"I have business else ware! Now, if you all will excuse me…" and with that he left, leaving a puzzled expression on everybody's face. Everybody's, that was, except Terra's.

End Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update this. I've been… busy with stuff. Anyways, as usual there's some uncertainty in my mind on what the next chapter will be… oh well. Guess I'll figure out what to write about when that time comes. Also, for all you Dick (a.k.a. Robin) fans… sorry, but unless you can handle a story without him then this isn't the story for you. Anyways, Please R&R, THANKS!!!


	10. Grave Dance Part 1

Introductory Notes: Hey, recently I've been getting a ton of reviews asking if I'm gunna be killing off some people (person)… YES! If you just figured it out…wow. Anyways, on another note I'm also going to slightly slow the production of this story because of schoolwork. Sorry, but mostly I'll be updating every weekend… maybe every other, sorry. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and NO! I WILL NOT PUT IN LARRY! Now, on to the review responses.

Matchin' Laces: Well… I wouldn't be concerned with how fast you reviewed, lol! You were the FIRST ONE! Anyways, I'm glad that you like the story and please, tell me what you do and don't like. That way the story can be even better.

Queen-of-Azarath: Well, where to start? First off, I'm glad that you like the story, and your reviews are also the most comprehensive… well, not really the most comprehensive… they just are the only ones that tell me more than "I like it, keep up the good work!"… Anyways, moving on. Yes, I did review chapter 16 and it was very good, only one question though. What does Terra do? And aren't they not supposed to be able to see Slade "Wilson"? Anyways, moving on again… no, no more hyper ness! Please! As far as a suicide in my story… maybe! Grins evilly Anyways… NO, NO FIRE STAFF! BAD QUEEN!

Authoress: Yey, I'm glad that you'll keep reviewing my story despite my choice in pairings. It's nice to know yet another acceptant author on this site. You don't like Robin either? YEY! Hey, keep it real. Peace out!

Yey, yet another set of reviews is done… though I HAD been hoping more, lol!

Normal Days

Chapter 10: The Halloween Dance (Grave Dance Part 1)

The week drew on… progressing slowly due to the anticipation of the friends (dread for some). Unnoticed to the school in its entirety, Raven and Kori prepared for the dance. Nobody, not even the people who lived in their dorm, noticed the fact that the two were going to the dance with each other. Something that the school and its inhabitants did notice, however, was the fact that Dick Grayson was missing from all of his classes a great deal of the time. The only people who seemed to know anything about this and his whereabouts, however, was the one called "X"… not somebody who anybody was really willing to talk to. Yes it's sad, but true. In the short time he'd been at the school he had established a… noticeable, reputation.

Of course, Kori, Raven, Victor, Garfield, and Terra didn't seem to notice this at all… probably because they were more interested in other things than Dick. Both Kori and Raven, as has been said, spent all their time preparing for the dance, Victor just worried about his sports (didn't even bother with school… still), and Garfield was focusing all his attention on Terra (and vice-versa).

Eventually, however, all of their waiting would pay off, with or without Dick's presence. Yes, it's true, the dance did finally arrive. After what had been deemed a lifetime plus a few, the dance did, in fact, arrive.

Kori and Raven were ecstatic, not to mention nervous as all kinds of hell. This would be the first time that they ever let anybody know that they were a couple, outside of telling their friends that is. And, while they already knew that their friends accepted them for who they were, they unfortunately couldn't guarantee that reaction from the rest of the school. Slowly the worry began to affect them and each passing day brought more dread to their minds.

As for Victor… he didn't really worry about the dance at all, seeing as he had no date. He'd go, of course, with his friends and to support Raven and Kori… but that was about it. He wasn't really overly enthusiastic about their guests, Ethel Walkers, either. He wasn't popular there, to say the least.

As for Garfield and Terra… well what can one say? Ever since the incident on their way up from the fields they hadn't really been acting the same. Whenever they saw each other they'd blush and turn away, and whenever possible they avoided each other. Obviously stated, all their friends knew what was going on, though they kept silent out of respect for their friends' private lives.

As for Dick… well he'd taken the fact that Kori and Raven were lesbians, let alone a couple. He'd spent the entire week locked inside of the gym working on his martial arts to vent his mental stress. Nobody really said where he was, but knew none the less. However, only his friends knew why he was there… or some of them at least (specifically Victor, Garfield, and Terra). Nobody however, not even the three mentioned previously, knew just how much he was capable of.

Classes were canceled the day of the dance, mainly to give the students the time that they needed to prepare. Raven and Kori spent the day alone, avoiding the other in hopes of surprising the other later that night.

Raven spent the day over in one of her friend's rooms, preparing for her big night that lay ahead. While she didn't tell her friend who she was going with, she just said the she'd see later on. Kori, on the other hand, spent her day in her own room, preparing for the dance whit the help of Victor.

Gar and Terra spent the day in their respective rooms, worrying about the dance to come. They were both nervous, but not nearly as nervous as Kori and Raven were… they just let it show more.

Finally the time came. It was 6:30 and the dance was finally starting. The first ones to arrive were Garfield and Terra.

"Oh, umm…" Garfield blushed and looked towards the ground. Terra just smiled at this, and grabbing his hand she pulled him into a hug. Garfield was stunned, but not disappointed. Their self-time, however, was ruined as both Victor and Kori arrived.

(If I don't get anything about clothing right don't hate me. I'm not a girl; I don't wear girl's clothing. I'm not into that type of freaky shit, so peace that.)

As Terra noticed Kori she gasped, her hand covering her mouth. She was stunned speechless by what Kori was wearing. Kori stood before her in a long, flowing dress, white with a light lavender tint around the seams. The arms were tinted with an apple green, painting the pattern of an angel's wings onto the long sleeves. Garfield was also impressed with her choice of clothing, but was stunned even more by Raven's attire.

She had walked up behind them all when they weren't looking and had wrapped her arms around Kori's waist. She just smiled and rested her head on Kori's shoulder. She wore a gown, black as a Raven (N.P.I.),a gold necklace that hung down on her neck, and loose silver bracelets. Also, a light red tint was noticeable in her normally jet black hair.

Kori just smiled, and after complimenting her on her gown and kissing her on the cheek and they walked into the dance accompanied by their friends. Overall it went ok, when they first walked in and throughout the dance a few people kept giving them a dirty or strange look, but all in all it went ok. Little did they know the horrors that would strike later on; a fitting way to mark a Halloween dance.

**End Notes:**

Yea, yea, I know that it was really short and that it took me a long time to update. If your disappointed, trust me, I understand… still, I really feel that I needed to make this chapter as a bridge to introduce a twist that will rock the very foundations of this story.

Also, if you're some kinda bigot motherfucker then don't even BOTHER reading this or responding to it. It's only a waste of my time, seeing as all y'all can't even seem to respond in a legit sentence or in a sentence that isn't all caps… sweet fool.

Anyways, yea. I'll be updating ASAP… and trust me, it'll be soon.


	11. Grave Dance Part 2

Introductory Notes: Well… what can I say besides the fact that it's not my fault (;p)? No… in all honesty I just hadn't gotten around to writing this chapter. So, to all of you who are reading the story, thanks for your support. Anyways, responses long overdue.

Queen-Of-Azarath: Yep, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update, hopefully it won't happen again.Oh yea, btw, I read what Terra does… :glare: grr… anyways, it's payback time…

Matchin'Laces: Yea… sorry about the length of time that it's taken me to update. I swear, I didn't mean for it to take this long and from now on I'll try and update ASAP.

Authoress-of-Dreaming: Hehehe, and now I'll grant your wish with… AN UPDATE! (XD)

Yes, just as another note I wanted to tell you that I've decided to do a few revisions opposing my original plan… no one dies. But there'll still be a slight twist. I promise to explain everything in due time. And now… the story.

Normal Days

Chapter 11: The Halloween Dance (Grave Dance Part 2)

Raven, Kori, Garfield, Terra, and Victor entered the brightly lit auditorium. Immediately their senses were assaulted, pounding music and flashing lights were going at such a pace that one of weak mind might have been made subject of seizure. Luckily, in this story, no one like that is of consequence, so we shale move on.

The gym was an incredible sight to behold. The interior was done in a pumpkin orange, and the lights made it seem as if the paint and blood red banners on the wall were glowing. A small refreshment area was set up in the corner, and a few kids were standing there either with dates or friends, talking and eating. The DJ's station was in the center of the far wall, and large collections of stereos were stacked on either side, pumping out modern dance music.

Only a fair amount of people were out on the dance floor, and the eyes of the students were wandering, looking for people they knew.

"Well… we'll see you in a little while." Beast boy spoke to the group as he put his arm around Terra. She blushed profusely and gave a shy wave as the couple walked away from the group and headed over towards the refreshment stand for a quick bite before some dancing.

That left just Victor, Kori and Raven standing in the doorway. Kori turned to Raven and smiled at her, causing Raven to blush. Putting her arm around Raven Kori pulled the other girl to her side. "Well, I think that's my cue." Raven remarked to no one unparticular. Turning towards Victor Raven smiled. "Well, we'll catch you later, ok?"

"Sure, whatever. I'm going to go grab some chow over at the snack area." And with that Victor headed off after Gar and Terra while Kori and Raven wandered over towards the dance floor.

Almost as soon as Raven and Kori stepped onto the dance floor with their arms around one another almost all of the talking stopped. People just stared at the two of them as they began to dance to the music. A few people were unfazed and continued to dance, which eased things a little, but still, almost all eyes were on the two girls on the dance floor. Kori, unfazed by this just continued dancing with Raven, but the goth girl seemed a little bit more self conscious.

"Um…" she whispered over to Kori "People are staring." By this point Raven's naturally pale face was a bright shade of pink.

"Mhm," Kori responded "let them stare. At least I'm dancing with the person that I care about the most." Kori's response, though reassuring to Raven, also caused the tint of her face to darken.

Almost one and a half hours later the two girls finally took their leave from the dance floor and headed outside. A cool wind was blowing, scattering the crisp leaves that blanketed the ground. Kori and Raven walked a little ways, then stopped to sit down on a bench around at the back of the gym, looking out into the woods. Wrapping her arms around Kori, Raven held the slender girl close to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Little did they know that they'd been followed… and had been being followed all night by one Mr. Dick Grayson.

All night he'd followed them, blending into the crowd and silently gliding from one shadow to the next, stalking them, letting his anger, disgust, and confusion steam to a boil. He watched them, watched as they arrived at the dance, watched as the five friends separated, watched as Kori and Raven danced, watched as they left, and watched as Raven kissed Kori on the cheek. He couldn't take it anymore, and went to leap up and attack the young couple, but was stopped as a hand grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Needless to say, this action caused quite a commotion and alerted both Kori and Raven to the fact that someone was in the woods next to them.

They turned to see none other than X stepping out from the woods, brushing dirt off of himself. "Hey." He motioned a little with his hand, eyes indifferent, and stopped Raven before she could begin an interrogation. "If I might make a suggestion, get back to the dance."

"But why would we…" Kori began, but was cut short as Dick leapt out of the woods swinging his fist straight for Raven. Kori and Raven were both startled, surprised that Dick was attacking them. X, however, leapt in front of Raven, catching Dick's hand and using his momentum to hurl Dick close to ten feet into the woods again.

"Um… standing there. Yea, not the best idea. Get back to the dance!" X cast a glance over his shoulder to Raven and Kori.

That's all Dick needed, as he landed a kick straight to X's face, sending him flying backwards into the gym wall. Kori and Raven stepped back, looks of fear and confusion in their eyes. Kori, after composing herself, looked at Dick and spoke.

"What's going on, why are you attacking Raven and I? I don't understand…"

"You make me sick. Why the hell are you seeing that THING anyways?" he gestured towards Raven. "Damnit! Why her of all people, why the FUCK did it have to be with a GIRL!"

Kori was taken aback by this comment, for she had never even given a thought to the fact that Dick might have had a problem with her dating Raven. "But… why? Why is that a problem for you… I thought that you were are friend… why are you not happy and the "cool with it" like the others?" Raven glanced at Kori, wondering just how naïve the girl actually was.

"WHY!" Dick bellowed… "Why? Because you should be dating me! I should be the one going to this dance with you, not this witch!" His eyes flared with a deranged hatred as he spat his words. "But now it doesn't really matter to me anymore. I'll just get rid of the both of you. Then all of my worries will be gone… all GONE!" He let out a strange laugh. The type you and your friends imagine you'd get if you crossed the laugh of a sociopath with a rabid hyena. That kinda laugh.

Raven and Kori shrank back in fear. This wasn't the same person that they'd know… this wasn't the person that they'd come to regard as their friend, and then he was gone… well, no, I guess "gone" isn't the word for it. Maybe… 5 feet off the ground and flying into the gym's wall, a trip courtesy of the recovered X.

Dick went to stand and attack X again, however he noticed that X was walking away from him, following both Kori and Raven. Jumping up he went to run after them. "Hold it right there, you're not getting away tha…" but he never got the chance to finish the sentence as a firm hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You wait." The voice said, a voice that made Dick cringe. He turned seeing that the hand did indeed belong to Mr. Slate, the headmaster of their school. As Mr. Slate lead Dick away, Kori cast a sad glance over her shoulder, then followed X and Raven back to the dance.

Needless to say it didn't take an uncommon amount of time, for a school anyways, for the story of what had happened at the dance to Kori and Raven to spread around. The versions varied, but by and large the truth remained intact. Raven, Kori, Victor, Garfield, and Terra watched sadly from the window of the Kori and Raven's room as the taxi holding Dick departed for the airport. It hadn't been an overly large procedure. Since Mr. Slate had seen what happened he'd just told the disciplinary committee what had happened. The vote for Dick's expulsion had been unanimous.

Kori wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "It will… not be the same…" she tried to keep a straight voice, but the sadness that wasn't let out through her voice could easily be read in her eyes.

Raven wrapped her arms around the distressed girl. "No.." she whispered "no… it won't be."

End Notes: Nyahaha, I finally finished the chapter… finally! In all honesty though, it's just because I was lazy over the summer. So anyways, I hope you liked it. At first I was going to have Dick get killed in that scene, but then decided against it because he might come in handy in a sequel at some point (hint hint). But, before I start on that, I'm going to put up an epilogue for this story to close off this story. It'll be up soon, I hope.

R&R, thanks!


	12. QUICKIE NOTE

Quickie note: Please, I can't stress how important it is that you review whenever you read a new chapter. Even if I've already posted more, I do have a sequel for this in mind, but if you don't review than I don't know that people want it, so READ AND REVIEW the story or there's no motivation for me, as an author, to put up any more stuff!


End file.
